No More Miracles
by sonkram
Summary: Davis moves away only to return 4 years later, but with a new evil arising, can he rebuild his friendships with the digidestined while they try to save the Digital World? Or will he be destined to leave again?
1. Say goodbye to Miracles

No more Miarcles

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

--

It was raining outside, it seemed reasonable for what was happening. Davis walked down the halls of his school to the computer lab with the worse news anyone could ever have. It was almost as bad as when the Digimon emperor had made him choose between his friends. Except this one had no way out of it. As Davis walked into the computer lab with Chibomon in his arms, all he could think of were two things, the face on the digidestined faces when he told them and what they would say.

As soon as Davis entered the computer lab door, all he heard was "Davis can you be slower!"

Davis didn't want to hear this, not today at least.

"Sorry something came up" Davis said with his head low.

"Well were all here now so let's go to the digital-"Izzy said before being cut off by Davis.

"I can't go today, or any day for that matter. I'm moving" As soon as those words came out of Davis's mouth, the room went silent. TK's hat fell on the floor, Cody almost fell to the floor, Yolie dropped her bag of food, and Kari had a shocked look on her face.

"Davis…." Kari said softly.

"I'm sorry guys I have to go pack" Davis said slowly walking to the door. As Davis walked out the door, no one moved except TK who quietly picked up his hat.

"I'll call Tai and the others, maybe they will know what to do" Izzy said pulling out his cellphone.

"Davis………" Kari again softly muttered.

--

In Davis's apartment, "Chibomon, what's wrong?" Davis said stuffing shirts in his suitcase.

"I'm going to missh everyone, Davish"

"It'll be okay buddy. We'll make new friends" Davis said smiling.

"But what about Kari and Gatomon?"

"We'll find new crushes"

"Ok Davish, if that's what you think. I'll stand by you" Chibomon said smiling. "What's for dinner?" As the blue Digimon jumped on Davis's head neither of them noticed a girl with spiky hair enter the room.

"Davis all packed?" Jun quietly said in his doorway.

"Almost done" Davis said as he took chibomon off his head.

"Remember your plane is a day earlier than ours" Jun said with her arms crossed.

"Ya I know"

"Hey Jun, can I ask you a question?" Davis asked quietly.

"Sure you can as long as it's not about my life"

"How did you get over your crush on Matt?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that question. I wrote on a piece of paper 'My crush on Matt doesn't exist' and since I believed that, my crush went away" Jun said smiling. "Go to bed when you're done packing". As Jun left the Davis's bedroom, various thoughts ran through Davis's head. But only one made any sense. Miracles is made him a Digidestined, Miracles is what brought him closer to the Digidestined, and Miracles is what he had to make go away if he wanted to have a new life.

--

Later that night around 10pm, Davis's D3 went off like a wild fire. The D3's annoying beeping woke Davis. Davis grumblingly rolled over and grabbed his D3. '3 messages, what do they want' Davis thought looking at his D3. Davis unhappily opened Ken's message.

_Davis,_

_Why didn't you tell me you were moving! I got a call from Izzy right before I opened the Digiport, saying you were moving! Davis when's your flight leaving, and don't give me a fake time, I'll find the right one._

_-Ken_

_P.S.- No matter what happens, you'll always be a digidestined._

'Ken….'

He looked at the two remaining messages, one from Kari, and another one from Tai. Davis quietly looked his Digieggs, which were not there. He softly sighed at the Digiegg screen. He closed the D3 and put his head back on the pillow. As he drifted off to sleep, his only thoughts were of his new life.

--

At the airport, "Davish, I'm hungry!" Demiveemon said on Davis's head.

"Demiveemon, we just ate!"

"But I'm hungry now and I can't find the fridge" Demiveemon said looking around. Davis sighed and gave Demiveemon a candy bar.

After the blue Digimon received the candy bar, he started to talk to himself. As Davis sat in the seats in front of the terminal, thoughts of the Digidestined ran through his mind.

**Flashback**

**"Go TK!" Kari screamed from the sidelines in the basket ballgame.**

**"Come on Davis, try and get me" TK said dribbling the basketball.**

**End Flashback**

'I always hated that game' Davis thought to himself with a sleeping Demiveemon on his head. Davis couldn't take the memories anymore. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue iPod and put some music on.

"Flight 1076, nonstop to California, is now boarding" the announcer said.

"Demiveemon, ready to leave our old lives behind?"

"Yep"

"Then let's go" Davis said getting in line to board the plane. As he waited on line he wrote something on a piece of paper. After he finished writing, he crumpled up the paper and threw it on the ground.

'Goodbye Japan' Davis thought as he stepped on the plane. As soon as he stepped on the plane the doors closed seperating him from his old life.

--

"Ken I thought you said the flight was at 3!" Yolie screamed as the digidestined ran through the airport.

"That's what Jun said!" Ken said sprinting to the terminal.

"There's Davis!" Kari said while pointing to a pointy hair boy."DAVIS!" Kari screamed to Davis.

Davis didn't look back nor did Demiveemon. They just continued walking to the plane. Right before they stepped on the plane Davis threw a piece of paper on the floor. After Davis stepped on the plane the door closed.

Kari slowly walked over to the paper and picked it up. She slowly straitened the paper and red it. As soon as she finished reading it she gasped in horror. The paper slowly floated to the ground with the words 'Miracles don't exist' on it.


	2. New life, new problems

Thanks for all who reviewed and hope you like the chapter.

--

California has it all sunny skies, big waves, and movie stars. California was also the place where a certain digidestined lived. Except this digidestined wasn't a digidestined anymore. He was a blond haired surfer that was the best basketball player in his school. The boy's sleep was cut short with his computers beeping. "Davish making the beeping stop" A blue Digimon said putting a pillow over his ears.

"Ugh" Davis said trotting over to his computer. He shacked the mouse until he saw a little orange box pop up, with the words 'Get up you lazy punk' in it.

Surferkidd21: Willis can't you let me sleep, I'd get up eventually.

Hitchhiker5: Never, and deprive me of this joy?

Surferkidd21: I really hate you.

Hitchhiker5: But when I told you I was moving to Cali, you were more than happy.

Surferkidd21: I also thought Math wasn't so bad, I was stupid back then.

Hitchhiker5: Just remember we're going surfing today.

Surferkidd21: I wouldn't forget that we're going surfing for the world and deprive me the joy of watching you fall on your face?

Hitchhiker5 has logged out. Davis sighed and got out of his chair. He quietly moved to his closet and pulled out a black Element shirt, surfer shorts, and Lost cap. After Davis finished getting dressed, he picked up Demiveemon and brought him downstairs for breakfast. As Davis sat down at the table, the smell of bacon immediately woke Demiveemon.

"Demiveemon, remember we're going surfing today" Davis said pilling bacon into his mouth.

"Hungry, no talk until done" Demiveemon said pilling pancakes into his mouth between words. As the two boy's stuffed food into their mouths, neither of them noticed Davis's mother had 4 one-way tickets to Japan in her hands.

"Mom going surfing ,be back later" Davis said pulling Demiveemon away from the table. He put the blue Digimon on his head and grabbed his surfboard in the hallway. As Davis left his house, he ran to the beach two blocks away.

As he saw the beach draw closer, he caught another blonde haired boy with a surfboard in his arms waiting on the beach. "Davis took you long enough" Willis said with a grin on his face.

"Are we here to talk or surf?" Davis said putting Demiveemon on the sand. He threw Demiveemon a straw hat, since the last Demiveemon went to the beach without one he came home with a red Digimon.

"Surf" Willis said running into the ocean with a surfboard in his arms.

"Willis! Get back here; I'm not done making fun of you!" Davis said following Willis into the ocean. As they ran into the ocean, neither of them noticed the blue Digimon playing on Davis's D3. "So Willis what's it like to see me pass you?" Davis said on the wave passing Willis.

"Davis what's it like to see me watch you fall on your face?" Willis said as the curl in the wave came down on top of the two. The center of the wave, it's the call of the surfers. The center of the wave was the thing that made Davis a surfer, first time he saw it he couldn't get enough of it.

"Don't know, I haven't fallen on my face in years" Davis said as they came out of the curl. As they started to paddle they noticed a boy with brown, spiky hair talking to Demiveemon. As soon as they saw someone talking to Demiveemon they paddled to him. As they got to the shore Davis said to the kid "What are doing with my Digimon?"

"Oh sorry, I haven't seen a Demiveemon in years, me and my sister are here looking for an old friend. I thought this Digimon was his, but it looks like he's yours." The brown haired boy said smiling. "Well I have to be going; we have to go home soon Summer Break is almost over. If you're ever in Japan look us up!" the boy said walking away.

Davis blinked for a couple seconds. 'I finally get that joke about not letting us together in the same room' Davis thought as he sat next to Demiveemon. Willis walked over to Davis and sat next to him and said "That was Tai huh?"

"Ya, but I can't figure out how he found us" Davis said looking at the sky.

"Maybe he... Demiveemon who did you call?" Willis said looking at Demiveemon. Davis and Willis were both looking at Demiveemon.

"No one, I was talking to Patamon a couple days ago, and he mentioned that Tai and Kari were coming to California. So I-"Demiveemon said before Davis cut him off.

"Patamon? How have you been talking to him?"Davis said in a confused state. Demiveemon slowly pulled out Davis's D-terminal. Before Davis could say anything Willis responded to Demiveemon's actions.

"He did it because he misses his friends, and before say anything Davis think about what it felt like when you had to leave Japan" Willis said in a serious tone.

"Willis I was just going to say it was okay to talk to everyone, as long as nobody finds out" Davis said grinning.

"Oh, shoot, I knew I shouldn't have used that amazing quote" Willis said quietly. As soon as he finished Davis and Demiveemon tackled him to the ground. As Davis and Willis were trying to pin each other to the ground, Davis's cell phone went off. After Davis pinned Willis he picked up his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello, Davis speaking"

"Davis? It's me Ken"

Davis hesitated but answered with "Hey Ken, what's up?"

"I can't believe after moving you didn't change your cell phone number, and tell Demiveemon to stop sending messages to me at 3 am"

Davis glared at Demiveemon for a second but then responded with "I never was the brightest"

"Same old Davis. Davis I have to know something why didn't you tell anyone you were moving?"

"Because….. I was scared of the truth"

"The truth?"

"That I wasn't-"Davis said before his cell phone died. "It died…My cell phone died…."

"Okay no more sappy stuff, I'm bringing you home" Willis said dragging Davis by the legs. He dragged Davis until he got he got to Davis's house. Willis knocked on the door and walked away, leaving Davis on his back.

Davis's mom opened the door and saw Davis on the floor. "Oh Davis your home! I have good news, we're moving back to Japan!"

With those four words "Moving back to Japan" Davis's world went dark as he passed out.

--

R&R

V  
V  
V  
V


	3. Old friends, Old problems

Author's note: Here's the next chapter sorry it took so long, hope this settles some of the questions you may have had. I don't own Digimon.

Davis awoke with a blue Digimon jumping on him screaming "We're moving back to Japan! We're moving back to Japan!"

"Maybe I'm still dreaming" Davis said rubbing his head.

"No you're not" A girl with spiky hair said in his doorway.

"Oh great now it's a nightmare" Davis said getting up.

"It's amazing, it has a sense of humor." the spiky hair girl said.

"It's about to get changed" Davis said moving to his dresser. As soon as he said that she walked out and slammed the door. Davis laughed slightly as he opened his dresser and put on some fresh clothes. As he was changing his shirt he noticed the scar still on his shoulder. "It's still there Demivee, the scar I received 4 years ago"

"The one you got from MaloMyotismon?" Demiveemon said softly.

"Ya, that one…." Davis said softly touching his scar. The scar he received from MaloMyotismon's Screaming Darkness attack. No one had seen him being hit by it, not that he had for that matter. Four days after they defeated MaloMyotismon, he had tremendous pain in his shoulder. He couldn't move it for a week and he fainted frequently. All that pain he had stood as a memory to why he was a digidestined and what would happened when he was one.

"Davish its lunch time and I'm hungry!" Demiveemon said jumping on Davis's head.

"Let's go then!" Davis said swinging his door open and jumping down the stairs. In one fell swoop Davis reached the fridge. He pulled out a sandwich, tore it in half and gave half of it to Demiveemon. As Demiveemon munched away on his sandwich, Davis sat down at his table and stared at his plane ticket. As Davis red the ticket, the first thoughts that came to his mind were of his old adventures. "So many good times" Davis said grinning.

"More food" Demiveemon said as he out his hands out.

Davis opened the fridge and pulled out a tub of Rocky Road flavored Ice cream. He quickly popped the top off and gave Demiveemon a spoon. As Davis gave Demiveemon the spoon, the small digimon's eyes lit up as if it was Christmas. The small blue Digimon quickly dove into the tub of ice cream and started to eat all of the ice cream before Davis tried to take it away.

"You scare me sometimes" Davis said as he shook his head.

"Davis! We have guests at the door could you please answer it!" Davis's mom screamed from the basement.

"Make June do it!" Davis screamed as he tried to take the ice cream from Demiveemon who was fighting back for his ice cream.

"She can't, she forgot her key who do you thinks out there!" Davis's mom screamed back.

"What" Davis said as he let go of the Ice cream sending Demiveemon flying backwards into the wall. "Who's she with?"

"Some old friends why?" Davis's mom screamed. As she said that Davis was gone along with a little blue Digimon. Davis quickly opened the back door and ran out of it holding Demiveemon who was still clutching the Ice cream.

"No you don't" A voice said as they grabbed Davis's shirt collar. He painfully hit the ground with a large bang but more importantly Demiveemon spilled his Ice cream. "Nice try bro you're not avoiding us anymore"

"Tai this is Willis, Davis told me to run this way with Demiveemon." Davis lied as he tried to fool the once smart Digidestined leader.

"I'm not allowed to let you go Willis, June told me if I let you go you would warn Davis" Tai said being easily fooled by Davis's lie and new look.

"Tai I have to go home or Davis will know you guys got me" Davis said in a pathetic voice.

Tai thought for a second and said "There were two blond guys at the beach, which means Davis is blond now. So in my reasoning theirs 50% chance your Davis so you're not leaving"

"Demiveemon, Tai took your Ice cream" Davis said smirking.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Demiveemon said as he jumped on top of Tai. Demiveemon then decided to hit Tai with his fists unaware that Davis was sprinting away from them.

"Demiveemon I didn't take your Ice cream!" Tai said as he tried to get the little blue Digimon off him.

Davis smirked as he ran away from Tai but since he wasn't paying attention he ran right into June's fist. Davis fell to the ground with a large thump right next to two girls smiling. "Ugh, June you suck I was going to make it out of here" Davis said in a grumpy tone.

"Someone wanted to talk to you" June said smiling.

"Hey leader" a brown girl said smiling. The girl was had grown since Davis had last seen her, but she still looked relatively the same. She was wearing two pearl earrings and a sapphire necklace. "Remember me?"

"You are who again?" Davis said lying. Davis was then kicked in the stomach from the girl in her rage. "Ugh ya I remember you" Davis said as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"Thank you" she said smiling. "Now you're going to tell me why you left without telling us and what you were so scared of" She said in a demanding voice.

"You want to know the truth so badly you guys came here and trapped me?" Davis said getting up. The girl nodded in response. "Well here's the truth, I Was never meant to be a DIGIDESTINED!" Davis screamed at the sky. "It was fluke I wasn't like everyone else whose names were written in stone millenniums ago. I got lucky; so many times I almost got everyone killed because of my stupidity. So that's why when I was told we were moving I was happy that no one else could get hurt by my stupidity! I'm done, I'm not a digidestined anymore" Davis said as each word he spoke grew louder.

The girl had a look on her face like she had a knife stabbed in her heart, June put her hands over her face to pretend she wasn't crying. "Davis you can't just stop being a digdestined, even if it was a fluke your still one of us." the girl said as she moved closer to Davis.

"Are you sure about that" Davis said as he threw the girl his Digivice. The once shining blue was now a dull cobalt. It no longer worked as if the power had been turned off.

"Davis what did you?" she said as she looked at his Digivice.

"I threw in the white flag; I'm not a digidestined anymore. I'm just an ordinary kid now, no more digidestined, no more miracles, no more anything, just plain old Davis now." Davis said as he showed no emotion.

June and the girl gasped as Davis finished talking as they knew now why Davis never cared about moving to a new continent, leaving his friends behind, or anything anymore. Almost as if his heart had been blown into a thousand pieces.

R&R Hope you liked it


	4. A New Threat

Author's note: Here is the next exciting chapter of No More Miracles, this should answer all of the questions you've had. I do not own Digimon.

XXXXXXXX

"Davis…What are you saying? You're a digidestined and you always will be" The brown haired girl said trying to comfort Davis.

"Shut up, I don't want to be a digidestined anymore, no matter what I do I can't seem to do anything right. Just leave me alone." Davis said walking away. As Davis walked away Tai came out of nowhere and gave him a fist to the face.

"What the hell are you talking about! You're a digidestined, start acting like one!" Tai said as Davis fell to the ground with a large thump.

"What the hell are you saying you made the same mistakes I did!" Davis said as he got up. He then proceeded to punch Tai in the face.

"So what! At least in the end I manned up and took responsibility for my actions!" Tai said as he gave Davis a punch to the stomach.

"After you almost lost everyone you cared about!" Davis said as he continued his fight with Tai.

"Stop!" the girl said as she ran into the middle of the boy's fight. June quickly grabbed her before she got hurt. "Stop! Davis, Tai stop!"

"Shut up, couldn't you guys just leave me alone!" Davis said as he delivered a straight into Tai's face almost breaking his nose. Tai flew back about a foot from Davis's punch. Davis's fist had blood on it along with Tai's face. Tai grabbed his face in pain as he tried to stop the bleeding.

The girl fell to her knees as tears flowed down her face. June just shook her head in disbelief that her brother, who once kissed the ground Tai walked on, almost broke his nose. "You really did change Davis" Tai said as he got up from the ground now with blood on it.

"I hate you Davis...I HATE YOU!" The girl screamed as she got up and ran in the other direction. Tai sighed and followed his sister to make sure she was okay.

"Davis what is wrong with you? You would never have made Kari cry and punch out Tai before what happened to you?" June asked.

"I grew up" Davis said as he walked away from June.

Three days later, Davis stood in his now empty room packing up all his belongings trying to forget he was moving back to hell. Davis put on a plain black shirt and desert camouflage shorts. He quickly packed his backpack with enough food to feed Demiveemon for the plane ride, hopefully, his old goggles, and his D3 and D-terminal. The blond kid grabbed Demiveemon and walked into his mom's gray Volvo. "Mom why do I have to go back to hell, I like it here!" Davis whined as Demiveemon ate some food.

"Davis watch the language! You'll be able to see all your friends again you should be happy!" Davis's mom said as she watched the road.

"Eleven hours in a plane, lots of fun. I should be grateful to be taken out of two homes in four years" Davis said sarcastically.

"Just be grateful you don't have to go alone this time" Davis's mom said.

"You still owe me for that, why couldn't you get another ticket when you guys left. The only interesting part of leaving alone was that I got to stay at Willis's for a week." Davis said as he untangled his IPod headphones.

"And you still hold that against us, just be happy June's leaving with you this time" Davis's mom said as she pulled up to airport. "Now be a good boy and have a good time with June on the plane" she said smiling.

"Mom who am I staying with since June is staying with her friend?" Davis asked as June got out of the car.

"One of your old friends he said he'll be waiting for you when you get off" Davis's mom said as Davis got out of the car.

"What" Davis said as his mom's car pulled away leaving June and Davis alone.

"Davish do all humans say 'what' when their confused?" Demiveemon said as he munched away on a chocolate bar.

"No it's just Davish" June said teasing. She quickly picked up her bag and walked into the airport before Davis could say anything. Davis still thinking about who would be staying with picked up his bag and walked into the airport following June. Davis and June waited for what seemed like forever as they went through customs, security, bag checking, and all the other stupid things that you have to do in an airport. Finally their plane was called and they walked over to the check in booth.

"Ok sir your seat is 23c and your seat is 15a" the flight attendant said as they boarded the plane.

"Ok bro see ya later!" June said as she took her seat. Davis sighed and walked over to his seat and sat down. Demiveemon unzipped the zipper on Davis's backpack as Davis took his seat.

"Davish can I come out now?" Demiveemon said as he gave Davis his puppy dog look. Davis just shoved him back into his bag as someone came near; he quickly zipped his bag and leaned his head on the window.

"I can't believe Davis would do that Tai" the voice said as they drew closer.

'Oh god no, not next to me, not next to me' Davis thought in his head as they drew closer.

"Here's our seat Kari" Tai said as he took a seat next to Davis. Tai now had a bandage on his nose from where Davis punched him. Tai and Kari slowly took their seats as they thought the guy next to them was asleep. "Don't worry Kari, Davis is just going through a though time, just like when Matt left the group but he came back in the end don't worry."

"Ya your right Tai, but something Davis said worried me." Kari said in a concerning voice.

"What's that Kari?" Tai asked as the plane took off.

"He said it was a fluke he was digidestined and he said our names were written down saying we were digidestined. If Davis wasn't there that day, would he have been chosen?" Kari asked with Davis closely listening.

"I couldn't say, he wasn't lying our names were written down in stone but his name wasn't. For all we know it was a fluke or destiny it's hard to say. But he was there that day so he's a digidestined and that's enough for me." Tai said with his head lowered. "But there was something else written on the stone no one knows except besides Matt and me. It said '1000 years' will come to destroy the digital world, and he will rise through the virus of life to defeat the '1000 years' or desert them in his darkness of life."

"What does that mean?" Kari asked concerned.

"No idea, it could mean anything. But I hope when it comes Davis will be on our side" Tai said as he raised his head. "And Kari remember, don't say anything to Davis about you-know-what. We don' want him rushing into anything unprepared."

"He's not stupid Tai, not even he would try to do you-know-what" Kari replied.

"Still it's good to be on the safe side, man I'm tired I'm going to hit the hay night Kari" Tai said as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Kari sighed at her brother's transition from seriousness to laziness.

'Man I wish she would go to sleep already and let me take out Demiveemon before he lets himself out and ruins the plane ride for me' Davis thought as he glared at his bag that was moving. "Davish let me out of here!" Demiveemon said as burst through Davis's bag into Davis's lap. 'I hate you Demiveemon'

"Demiveemon!" Kari gasped as she saw Demiveemon knowing who the guy a seat away from her was.

"Kari! Did you bring Gatomon?" Demiveemon asked as he jumped into her lap.

"No I'm sorry Demiveemon I left her at home with my mom and dad. How're you doing?" Kari asked as she ignored the fact Davis was a seat away from her.

"Fine how are you Kari?"

"I'm fine maybe you can tell me why Davis is acting so weird" Kari asked.

"You guys know I'm right here right?" Davis said as he took his head off of the window.

"You are who?" Kari said reenacting Davis's comment from before.

"The guy you came all the way from Japan to talk to. When you're trying to get back at me you should really think of what I'm going to say after you're done." Davis said in a mocking tone.

"Hey in my option we should of just have just left you there, but Gatomon wanted to know how Demiveemon was doing" Kari said as she crossed her arms. Before the little blue Digimon could respond Davis stuffed his mouth with a candy bar.

"Sure and you just came to see the sights?"

"By the sights you mean look at all the hot boys on the beach right?" Kari said smirking.

"Sure I've met all my girlfriends on the beach so I know what you mean" Davis said as leaned back in his seat.

"Wow you got over me, that's a surprise" Kari said surprised.

"Yep right after I left I think."

"You're talking to me, wow. I'm not sure what's more surprising."

"In my way of thinking, either I go through this now or you guys harass me until I tell, so ya ask away you have 10 hours." Davis said as he closed his eyes.

"You still play soccer? And when did you dye your hair?" Kari asked.

"Nope, basketball in winter and surfing in summer, and the other answer is one week after I left."

"Wow who are you, you gave up soccer and gave up on me. Wow really who are you?"

"An average fifteen year old boy" Davis said as he dozed off to sleep. Davis quickly fell asleep leaving Kari to talk to herself for ten hours. The plane ride passed in no time, as Davis was asleep until he received a punch to the stomach waking him up. "Ugh!" Davis said as he clenched his stomach in pain.

"Wake up Davis, we have to get off the plane now" June said as she held her bag in her hands.

"Where's Demiveemon?" Davis asked as he looked around the plane and in his bag.

"Kari took him home with her saying now you would have to come see her" June said as she teased her brother.

"Damit" Davis cursed as he followed June out of the plane with his bag in hand.

"Bye Davis I'm leaving with my friend that I'm staying with. Have a good time with your friends!" June said as she walked over to her friend.

"Who am I staying with though?" Davis said to himself as June was long gone.

"Me idiot" A voice said to Davis.

"Ah dam, why did you volunteer to take me in TP?" Davis said to TK in a mocking tone. TK still looked the same except he was taller, had more muscle, and no longer had the same old hat; he now wore a black version of his old hat.

"I owe Kari money" TK said as he walked over to Davis.

"Ah it's weird how everything goes back to Kari" Davis said as he picked up his bag.

"You're not the one who has to deal with her everyday" TK said as he and Davis walked over to the exit of the airport.

"Good point, no comment on the blond hair?" Davis said as he and TK left the airport.

"The way I see it is your just going to dye it back later, so no point on commenting on it." TK said shrugging.

"What are you talking about I'm not going to dye my hair back." Davis said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Think about whom you're dealing with, and who I owe money to" TK said as he threw Davis's bag into the trunk of Matt's car.

"I'm not going to sleep" Davis said holding his hair in terror.

"Come on let me show you your home for awhile" TK said as he and Davis entered Matt's car. The car was a four door blue sedan, which had some small scratches on it in various places.

"Why do I have this eerie feeling that bad things are going to happen" Davis said as he shuddered.

"Probably because you're staying at our house and we just love to torment each other." Matt said as he started his car. Matt still looked the same except he now had a scar above his right eyebrow. "Your blond now Davis?"

"Yep, until TK dyes it back while I sleep that is" Davis said as he gave TK a death glare.

"Don't worry he won't, he's too chicken to do it. That's why me and Tai are doing it" Matt said smirking.

"That's great I think" Davis said as he tried to figure out if it was a good thing or not.

Davis sighed and put his head back trying to sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he saw was all the good times he had with everyone. Davis watched as the buildings passed him and with every building that passed another memory he remembered. The car stopped suddenly almost sending Davis's head into the back of Matt's seat. "Ugh what was that for?" Davis asked as he took off his seatbelt.

"We have a problem" Matt said as he got out of the car.

TK and Davis quickly followed Matt out of the car. Before them a Digimon stood, Davis quickly pulled out his D-terminal. 'Kari, I need Demiveemon there's a Digimon In the middle of the street; we're near TK's house. Come quickly-Davis' Davis wrote on his D-terminal. Davis sent the e-mail and put his D-terminal away.

"TK, get Tai I don't know how long I can-"Matt said before he was cut off by Tai.

"Sorry I'm late buddy my mom thought we were in danger so she made us get our Digimon" Tai smirked. Tai ran to Matt's side with Agumon and Gabumon following close behind. Kari ran over to Davis and gave back Demiveemon to him.

"Took you long enough, but mind telling me who this little beastie is?" Matt asked.

"I am Sleipmon, the guardian of life." The great Digimon bellowed to them. Sleipmon was centaur-like, with one pair of limbs as arms instead of legs. He was holding a crossbow in his left hand and a shield in the right. His body was covered in Red armor, and it let off an icy chill almost if the entire Digimon was pure ice. "Are you puny humans the digidestined?" Sleipmon asked.

"Who wants to know" Davis bellowed back.

"Fine human, my lord Millenniummon is looking for the digidestined that reside here. Now are you them?"

Tai's face looked as if he had just found out he was an only child. Matt grunted in response to the Digimon. "Tai, I think we're going to have to deal with this thing before we can tell Davis what's going on" Matt grunted.

"Agreed, let's deal with this thing" Tai said as he held up his digivice along with Matt.

**Agumon warp digivolve to……WarGreymon**

**Gabumon warp digivolve to…..MetalGarurumon**

"Ha-ha, very nice, it saves me tracking you guys down, are you ready to be deleted?" Sleipmon asked as he laughed.

"In your dreams! MetalGarurumon get him!" Matt said as his Digimon took off toward Sleipmon.

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you." Sleipmon said as he drew his crossbow.

_**"Bifrost!"**_ Sleipmon said as a burning arrow came from his crossbow. The arrow hit MetalGarurumon dead on sending him flying back.

"WarGreymon get him!" Tai said as he watched MetalGarurumon fall to the floor.

"Not so fast." Sleipmon snickered.

**_"Icy breath!"_** Sleipmon said as a high powered blizzard came out of his shield freezing WarGreymon in his tracks.

"WarGreymon!" Tai said as he ran over to his frozen partner.

"Time to be deleted" Sleipmon said as he walked over to MetalGarurumon holding his crossbow to the fallen digimon's cold body.

"Veemon!" Davis screamed interrupting Sleipmon.

**Demiveemon digivolve to……Veemon**

**Veemon digivolve to…….Veemon!**

Davis looked over at Veemon excepting to see Ex-Veemon but only saw Veemon. "TK throw me your D-terminal!" Davis screamed. TK took it out of his pocket and threw it to him; Davis caught it and held it up. "Veemon let's try this again!" Veemon nodded.

**Veemon armor digivolve to…..Sagittarimon, the centaur of hope.**

Sagittarimon was the combination of the Digiegg of Hope and Veemon. Sagittarimon had Flamdramon's armor on his arms while having Raidramon's Lightning blade on his forehead. "Sagittarimon let's do this!" Davis said as Sagittarimon galloped toward the Digimon.

"Sagittarimon, I'm surprised to see you here." Sleipmon said as he lowered his crossbow.

"Sleipmon, why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be protecting the ancient ruins that hold the very creation of us Digimon?"

"Sagittarimon I have moved on, Millenniummon has granted me an even more important job, to make sure the digidestined do not interfere with the re-creation of the digital world."

"The re-creation, what do you speak of my friend?"

"Why you've been gone for awhile haven't you? The old digital world is gone!" Sleipmon said as he raised his hands in excitement.

"What are you saying? What has happened?" Sagittarimon said in a confused voice.

"Millenniummon has destroyed it, so we the supreme Digimon may live in peace from the unworthy Digimon! But some Digimon do not see it as a good thing so I must destroy the Digidestined to destroy all hope of the Rebels" Sleipmon explained.

"Sleipmon…what has happened to you? You used to protect the Digital world now you say you've destroyed it. You are not the friend I once knew." Sagittarimon said as he shook his head.

"Maybe it is you who has changed my friend; I will show you the error of your ways!" Sleipmon said as he raised his crossbow in frustration.

"Sagittarimon, destroy him!" Davis screamed.

_**"Bifrost!"**_

_**"Judgment arrow!"**_

The two attacks collided creating a heavy smoke, as the smoke cleared it revealed that Sagittarimon was left standing. Davis and Sagittarimon walked over to Sleipmon to see if he was still alive. "Sagittarimon my friend…thank you. I must have forgotten that your attacks go through my armor." Sleipmon said coughing.

"It wasn't my attack my friend, your armor no longer wanted to be used by a fool guided by power. May you rest in peace, my friend." Sagittarimon said as he stood over his friend.

"Before I go just promise you will restore the digital world to its former glory" Sleipmon said as he held out his hand.

"I promise" Sagittarimon said as he held his friends hand. As soon as Sagittarimon finished talking, Sleipmon turned into data returning home to the digital world.

As Sagittarimon de-digivolved back into Veemon, Davis walked back over to Tai and Matt who were holding their Digimon. "What's going on?" Davis asked.

"Davis the digital world is gone and Millenniummon is the reason, we'll explain it in more detail at my place." Tai said as he tried to warm Agumon.

"So you mean it's really gone?" Davis asked.

Matt nodded along with Kari and TK. "Davis we're sorry you had to find out this way but we didn't want to make you worry. Izzy has a plan to restore the Digital World don't worry." Kari said as she put her hand on Davis's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHH!" Davis screamed at the sky in rage. All the digidestined around looked at Davis concerned about what he would do.

XXXXXX

Read and Review, I have the next couple chapters done so I might be able to update before the weekend is over.


	5. Back and Gone Again

Authors Note: Well I couldn't get in in before the weekend was over but I think Monday is just as good. This chapter took awhile to write as I couldn't give to much away. Hope you like it. I do not own Digimon.

--

Davis stood in Tai's room with his arms crossed in frustration. Matt and Tai were in the bathroom, putting their Digimon in a warm bath trying to warm them. TK was on the phone calling all the digidestined telling them to come to Tai's. Kari was just sitting on her bed watching the Digimon that weren't in the hot tub Matt and Tai made. The door bell rang and three people entered Tai's room. A kid with a wormon in his arms, a girl with hawk following her, and an average sized boy with an armadillo following him entered the house. "Kari we're here!" Yolei said as the two boys followed her into Tai's room.

"Davis, is that you?" Ken said as he walked up to Davis. Ken now had longer hair then the last time Davis had seen him, he also had a small scar on the back of his neck.

Davis just grunted to Ken's question. "Don't mind Davis, he just found out the Digital world is gone" Kari said as she raised her head.

Cody took a seat on the floor while Yolei took a seat next Ken who was sitting near Tai's desk. Slowly all the digidestined arrived until all they were waiting for was Izzy. Most of all the digidestined had grown in size and muscle, but they relatively all looked the same. Izzy entered the room out of breath and he was carrying his signature yellow computer. "Ok we're all here, now explain what is going on" Davis said in a bad mood.

"Izzy you want to?" Matt asked.

"Davis the 'old' Digital World is gone along with all the Digimon beside a select few that were deemed worthy to live in the new Digital World and the ones we like to call Rebels are still alive. Millenniummon is the cause of this mayhem, he one day got control of the Royal Knights and made them his servants." Izzy explained.

"That's why Sleipmon did what he did" Tai said.

"Exactly, we think if we beat all the Royal Knights we can open a portal to the 'new' Digital World leading us to Millenniummon. Then we beat him releasing Genni then he should be able to reset the world allowing us to live in peace again." Izzy explained. "Good thing is we only have ten Royal Knights left after you beat Sleipmon"

"So we just wait for them to come attack us, and hope we have our Digimon we when they decide to attack us. What if we don't, what if one of us gets hurt? What then? What if they send an army into our world, what happens then?" Davis asked still pissed.

"It's not perfect but we don't have a choice" Tai said.

"I wish you could have just left me in America" Davis said as he left the room with Veemon close behind. Davis slammed the apartment door shut and walked away.

"Do you think he'll ever be the same?" Cody asked.

Matt shook his head, " No I don't he'll keeping looking for something not there, until he destroys himself or loses everything he cares about, which I don't think is much anymore"

"Knowing Davis he'll try to handle this himself, luckily its summer or we might have a problem." Ken said.

"I'm going to go find him; maybe I'll catch him before he tries to handle this himself." Kari said as she left the room.

"We'd better be going, we have to get home before dinner" Matt said with TK next to him. "Tai let him stay with you guys, I don't think it'll do any good if we stays with us"

Soon everyone left until it was just Tai and Izzy left alone in the room. "Izzy do you think it was good we didn't tell them?"

"I don't know, how do you tell someone there's a chance everything you love could just disappear" Izzy asked Tai.

"Plain and simple you don't" Tai said as he stood up.

Outside of Tai's place, Davis walked the streets wondering what he should do with Veemon close behind. "Davis it'll be okay, we'll beat them." Veemon said.

"I know we will but I want retribution now" Davis said.

"Davis don't it's not worth the risk" Kari said as she walked up on Davis.

"Speak for yourself, I'm not just going to wait around for them to come and get me. I'm going to delete every one of them until only Millenniummon's left and make him regret every messing with us." Davis said.

"Davis…please don't I can't lose you again." Kari said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll be back when the digital world is back, goodbye Kari" Davis said as he and Veemon walked away.

"How are you going to get there, they're not just going to let you walk in." Kari said as she wiped some of the tears away.

"Easy" Davis said.

"Royal Knights of the New Digital World I challenge you all!" Davis screamed toward the sky.

"Do you really wish to do this digidestined child, you may not leave our world until you either die or with some miracle you win. Do you really wish to do this?" A voice said.

"Hell yeah, I want to personally destroy you all" Davis said smirking.

"Davis don't go!" Kari said grabbing Davis.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, no one is taking the Digital World from me." Davis said as beam of light came down from the sky.

"What about all of us! We care about it too! What's the point of doing this alone!" Kari screamed as tears flowed down her face.

"My life has no meaning, until I find my meaning in life I need to do this, can't you see?" Davis said as he moved closer to the beam of light.

"What happened to you Davis? If you leave don't bother coming back" Kari said as she turned her back on Davis.

Davis stopped moving as Kari said that, "I grew up Kari, I realized everything good I did was luck. I need to know something I do isn't luck, please see where I'm coming from." Davis said as he stood before the beam of light.

"What happened to the soccer playing, act on instinct, fun-loving, in-love-with-me, Davis that I knew?" Kari asked hoping to find an answer.

"I changed Kari" Davis said.

"So what! We all did! You don't see any of them pretty such signing themselves up for death! It's just you Davis everyone else still has hope that we can re-new the digital world together! If the old you could see you now he would have beat the crap out of you so fast. If you step into that beam of light don't bother coming back because you're not getting a welcome back party." Kari said as hot tears flowed down her face.

"If that's the price of saving the world then I'll have to take it." Davis said as a single tear slid down his face.

"Davis, I'll always be by your side even if we have to re-new the Digital World alone, we'll do it" Veemon said as he walked next to Davis.

Davis heard sobbing from behind him but he continued on, he picked up Veemon and walked into the glowing beam. As Davis steeped into the beam of light he was transported to the 'new' Digital World, leaving the place he once held dear to save the place that saved him.

--

"Unique isn't he?" A dark shadow said to ten other shadows.

"Not many would dare to challenge you, my lord" One of the shadows said.

"Not many would indeed, has anyone one found the Digimental of Darkness yet?" The main shadow asked.

"My armies are scouring the Digital World for it we have reason to suspect it is in the Human World, in one of the Digidestined" A slim shadow said.

"Find it we need it to continue our plan, what about the Digiegg of Destiny?"

"Alphamon is its guardian; we are searching for him now. We must not let him give it to the bearer of Miracles, my lord" A shadow with shield on its arm said.

"I know but we need him to continue our plan, find Alphamon and bring him here so we may have a 'friendly' conversation between rulers" The shadow snickered. "Now be gone I need to rest do not disturb me until the bearer of Miracles is dead or you have Alphamon"

All the shadows disappeared except one; the shadow was large with a twin headed spear in its arms. "Sir, let me face the Digidestined, let me show them that they must fear your power" The shadow said.

"No, now be gone you are not wanted here, fulfill your duties and maybe I will let you" The main shadow said as he waved him away. The other shadow left leaving the Main Shadow alone to think about what he would do. "The bearer of Miracles…"

--

Hope you liked it, I bet you have even more questions now, but you'll have to wait to see what happens. I should be able to update it on Friday. R&R


	6. The 'New' Digital World

Authors Note:Here's the next chapter hope you like it.

--

Davis and Veemon awoke in a grassy plain, near a flowing stream. Davis and Veemon slowly got up and clutched their heads in pain. "Ugh, Davis what happened?" Veemon said as he fell on his butt in pain.

"No idea." Davis said as his vision started to go blurry.

Davis and Veemon slowly walked over to the stream, only to see the stream was flowing brown water. Veemon out of no ware collapsed in pain, Davis tried to stand but only fell down with a migraine that could kill someone. "Davis I can't breathe" Veemon said as he gasped for air.

"Me either, I'm sorry Veemon I'm sorry" Davis said trying to breathe.

"Bye Davis, you've been the best friend I've ever had" Veemon said with the last of his breath.

"Don't worry you're going to be okay" A voice said as he picked up Davis and Veemon.

Davis awoke in poorly made house and Veemon by his side. The house was made of brick and had a stray roof. A man with a long cloak on was sitting at the poorly made wooden table in front of Davis. "Ahh, your awake, good thing I found you or you might not be with us right now" The man said smiling.

"Who are you?" Davis asked as he leaned up.

"You may call me Alpha" Alpha said smiling.

"Ok Alpha, why did you save me?"

"Easy, I need you"

"For what?"

"To save the world of course, what do you think I need you to do" Alpha said as he got up from his chair. "You probably know by now but this isn't the Digital World"

"Ya, I know all about the Royal Knights and Millenniummon already"

"Good that saves time, but you probably don't know where they are do you?"

"You know where they are?" Davis asked

"Somewhat, but that won't be of any use yet, as you don't have the power to beat them"

"What are you talking about me and Veemon are the strongest we can beat anyone."

"Save your breath, you're not in the 'old' Digital World anymore, your powers are gone. Veemon can't digivolve anymore."

Davis grunted and asked "Then how can I beat them?"

"Easy, find the Digieggs in this world" Alpha said grinning.

"What will that do; armor digivolving can't beat a Mega, let alone a Royal Knight"

"But you beat Sleipmon that way didn't you?"

"We got lucky"

"Fine I'll explain, each Royal Knight has a weakness to a Digiegg , that's how you beat Sleipmon, not luck. The only ones that don't have weakness are the leader, Magnamon, and UIforceVeedramon, but other than them you shouldn't have a problem"

"How am I going to figure out which one has a weakness to which Digiegg?"

"Once again easy, to make sure they couldn't be defeated they hid their weaknesses in the area they guard. Find the eggs in the area they guard, and then delete them, easy as that"

"Sounds easy but you said Veemon couldn't digivolve how am I going to travel in a land full of Ultimate's and Mega's with a Rookie."

"Kids these days, come with me" Alpha said as he walked into his basement. Davis followed him into the basement, in the basement was door made of metal. Alpha stopped in front of the door and said "It'll take three day's for Veemon to recover, while he's recovering enter this door. The reason Veemon can't digivolve isn't him it's you, in this world your experiences never happened, almost as if you never had never been to the digital world before. Enter this door and face whatever is waiting for you, and when you emerge you should be strong enough to make Veemon digivolve. Are you ready?" Alpha explained. Davis nodded and entered the metal door uncertain of what would be behind it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kari where's Davis?" Tai asked as Kari stepped through the door.

"He left" Kari said as he wiped tears from her face.

"What do you mean he left?" Tai said as he stood up abruptly.

"He left he said he needed to do this" Kari said as she moved closer to Tai.

"Kari where's Davis?" Tai said as he put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"He left to go to the 'new' Digital World" Kari said as she fell on her brother crying.

"He didn't Kari please say your exaggerating, he didn't actually leave right?" Tai said as he consulted his sister.

"I think if you step through a beam of light and disappear, you left." Kari said as she tried to stop crying.

"That idiot, Kari I need to call the others, I'll be right back okay?" Tai said as he put his sister down on the coach. Kari nodded and tried to stop crying.

"Izzy we have a problem, Davis left. I know he's an idiot but that's the least of our problems, what if he gets hurt? But we can't just go after him who knows how he got there let alone if he's still alive. Okay, okay, we'll figure out what to do tomorrow see if you can find out how he got there. Okay bye" Tai said as he had a conversation with Izzy on the phone.

"Tai is he going to be okay?" Kari asked hoping he was going to say yes.

"I don't know Kari, I just don't know" Tai said as he took a seat next to Kari.

'Davis, please say your okay….'Kari thought as she drifted off to sleep.

--

In the metal room Davis stood alone for the first time in a long time. Davis looked around hoping to see something or someone but everywhere he looked all he saw was darkness and more darkness. "Hello!" Davis screamed in all directions.

"He he don't you remember me Davis?" A girl's voice said behind him.

"Kari?" Davis turned around only to see Kari standing there looking the same as always.

"Hey Davis, I finally found you, don't ever leave me alone again!" Kari said as she enwrapped Davis in a bear hug.

"Kari…"Davis said slightly blushing.

"What's wrong don't you want me to be here?" Kari said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"No of course not but…"Davis trailed on.

"But what you don't love me anymore?" Kari said releasing Davis from her hug.

"No it's just that…" Davis said as he moved closer to Kari.

"Then what?" Kari asked with tears in her eyes.

"It's just that you're not real…this is a test, I know it is" Davis said.

"Not real how could you say that!" Kari said as she gave Davis a slap to the face. Davis held his cheek where Kari slapped him, Kari had tears in her eyes and then she ran off in the other direction.

"How could you make her cry you jerk" Tai said appearing behind Davis.

"This isn't real, I know it's not" Davis said lowering his head.

"Just like Kari's feelings for you" TK said smirking.

"This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real" Davis said lowering his head and holding his head in his hands.

"Why couldn't you just be smarter maybe then you could realize no one wants you in the team!" Yolei said enraged.

"Not real, not real" Davis said shaking.

"Why don't you just leave and let us be happy instead of torturing us with your stupidity" Ken said smirking.

"This isn't real" Davis said trying not to cry.

"I wish you weren't a Digidestined maybe if you weren't there that day, we wouldn't have to deal with your stupidity" Izzy said.

"No...No...No…"Davis said as tears slid down his face.

"You deserve to die for what you put us through" Matt said as the others surrounded him.

"No…No…"

"I wish I had a different Master" Veemon said.

Davis stopped crying and raised his head, "Veemon would never call me Master even if he wished I was dead, he would never call me Master!" Davis screamed toward the sky. All the images of his friends disappeared; the darkness reseeded leaving only a table in the middle. Davis moved over to the table only to see a new D3. The D3 was a shining gold that could blind someone if they looked directly at it. Davis picked it up, as he did this his old D3 disappeared and a door appeared in front of him. Davis walked through the door with his new D3, as the shining light disappeared he appeared in front of Alpha, who was smiling.

"Congratulations Davis, you should be proud no one has ever made it through that test before." Alpha said with Veemon by his side.

"So what does this thing do?" Davis said as he held up the Golden D3.

"No idea" Alpha said smiling. The doorbell rang, Alpha walked over to it carefully he opened it only to see a large man standing there.

"Found you Alpha you're a tough little beggar to find" The man said smiling.

"Gallantmon, you disappoint me, I thought you wouldn't have joined their side." Alpha said sighing.

"Don't think you're getting away this time, we all came" Gallantmon said smiling. Behind him all the Royal Knights stood ready to strike down anything that moved.

"Alpha!" Davis said as he ran over to him.

"Who are you?" Gallantmon asked as he looked at Davis.

"Your worst nightmare" Davis said as he stood in front of Alpha.

"Davis, he is a Royal Knight, do not treed on water." Alpha said.

"Who cares, I beat one, I can beat him too!" Davis said as he raised his Golden D3. Gallantmon flinched as Davis showed him the Golden D3.

"Get Alpha, the boy's mine" Gallantmon said to the other Royal Knights. In an instant, Alpha was gone along with the other knights.

"Where's Alpha!" Davis asked.

"Don't fool yourself Alpha is not who you think he is" Gallantmon said as he backed up.

"Who cares! Veemon you ready to show him a lesson in pain?" Davis asked his partner.

"Let's teach him a lesson Davis" Veemon said.

"Don't insult me how can you a rookie Digimon beat one of the highest ranking Mega in the Digital World" Gallantmon laughed.

"Like this!" Davis said causing a surge of power to come out of his D-terminal.

Veemon digivolve to…Raidramon X, the storm of friendship

"What? How could you have found the Digiegg of friendship?" Gallantmon asked.

"Raidramon get him!" Davis said as he pointed his finger at Gallantmon.

"It's Raidramon X!" Raidramon X said as he galloped toward Gallantmon.

"Lightning Blade!" Raidramon X said as a bolt of lightning came out of the blade on his forehead.

"NOOOO!" Gallantmon screamed as the attack hit him, destroying all traces of him. As the smoke cleared, only Gallantmon's spear remained covered in a light layer of dirt.

"Yes we did it!" Davis said as Veemon jumped into his arms.

"Yes! We did it but Davis how did we get the Digiegg of friendship?" Veemon asked.

"I don't know a surge of energy came from my D-terminal" Davis said as he put Veemon down. Davis pulled out his D-terminal only to see on the egg page, eleven Digieggs, two of which were light while the others were blacked out. "Veemon we have all the Digieggs, except some of them aren't light"

"I guess we have to earn them, which ones do we have?" Veemon asked.

"Looks like the Digiegg of Hope and Friendship" Davis said as he looked at his D-terminal.

"So where now Davis?" Veemon asked as Davis put his D-terminal away.

"No idea, how about we start walking?" Davis asked.

"Sure, sounds great" Veemon smirked.

Davis and Veemon started walking forward no idea where they would go; just hoping they would get to where ever they were meant to.

--

"Davis!" Kari said as she woke in a cold sweat. She put her hand to her forehead trying to see if she had a fever. "Davis where are you?" Kari said as she got out of her bed. She slowly walked over to the balcony and just stared out into open space hoping to get a glimpse of where Davis was. "Davis…."

--

R&R


	7. The Sands of Death

_Authors Note: Ok heres the next chapter. Thanks to thoughs that reviewed. Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon...yet_

_--_

"Davish, where are we?" Veemon whined.

"No idea, this digital world isn't the same as the one we know" Davis said as he and Veemon walked through a barren wasteland. The wasteland was covered in sand and bones.

"It's so hot Davish" Veemon said holding his tongue out.

"I know Veemon, but we don't have choice. We need to find the other Royal Knights Veemon." Davis said barley breathing.

"Davish water!" Veemon said pointing to a small town.

"Water!" Davis said as he picked up Veemon and ran toward the town. Davis and Veemon sprinted toward the town in hope of getting water. As Davis entered the town, it was barren, no was walking the streets. Davis looked around and saw a saloon, he quickly entered it. The saloon was empty except for the bartender.

"A visitor, wow, don't see many of you these day's" The bartender said.

"What do you mean by that?" Davis said as he took a seat at the counter.

"Well with Examon ruling over the area, there aren't many idiots who want to come here" The bartender remarked.

"Do you know anything you might want to share like his weaknesses?" Davis asked.

The bartender stopped for a second and said "Don't be asking those kind of questions round here boy. Last guy who asked that kind of question ended up being dropped twenty stories up. And he had a peaceful death compared to some others."

"Point taken" Davis said as he took a sip of water. "But really, do you know anything?"

"Nope I wouldn't know anything like that; maybe you should try again around five."

Davis nodded and took another sip of water from his drink along with Veemon. Davis and Veemon waited in the saloon until five, where they were escorted into a backroom by the bartender. In the back room about five Digimon where hiding out. Davis walked over to them each asking them what they knew about Examon, which was very little. "Veemon they don't know much, they barley know what he looks like let alone his weakness" Davis said as he lowered his head in frustration.

The bartender walked in with another man a little bit taller than him. "I'm sorry to say party times over" the bartender said as he gave an evil smile.

"What are you talking about?" Davis asked.

Before his very eyes, the tall man next to the bartender turned into _**SkullGreymon**_. "Now's a good time to run away" The bartender smirked.

"Veemon you ready?" Davis asked. Veemon nodded to Davis.

**Veemon Digivolve to…Veemon!**

Veemon hadn't digivolved for unknown reasons. "Veemon what happened?" Davis asked concerned.

"Don't bother the water I served you was contaminated, you won't be able to digivolve and you might not be able to survive the side-effects for that matter" The bartender smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Davis asked as he ran to Veemon's side.

"Haven't you realized yet? I'm Examon, I rule over this desert!" Examon said laughing.

"You look pretty human for a Digimon" Davis mocked.

"Fine let me show you my real power!" Examon said. Examon's human form morphed into a dragon with giant red and black wings, almost making him look like a dragon, he also had a two-pronged spear in his right hand. Examon's beast form destroyed the building they were in rendering it destroyed.

"Veemon we have to get out of here, we can't beat an Ultimate and a Royal Knight!" Davis said as he tried to move Veemon.

"Davis get out of here, I'll hold them back" Veemon said huffing and puffing.

"Veemon…." Davis said as tears flowed down his face. SkullGreymon swatted Veemon away sending him flying back three feet. "Veemon!" Davis said as he ran to his friends side.

"Davis get out of here I shouldn't be able to hold them back for long. You have to get out of here Davis" Veemon said wincing in pain.

"Veemon…I can't lose you…"Davis said as tears dropped from his face that hit Veemon's body.

Davis's D-terminal started to shine a bright red, in connection with Davis's love for Veemon. "Veemon you ready to teach these punks a lesson?" Davis said still holding Veemon.

"Ready when you are Davis"

"Can't you guys just roll over and die already?" Examon said with SkullGreymon close behind.

"In your dreams, Veemon you ready?" Davis said holding his D3 up. Veemon nodded in response.

**Veemon armor digivolve to… Sethmon X, the warrior of love.**

Sethmon X was a dinosaur like Digimon with a metal head and two blue metal tusks. "You think that thing can beat me? You must be joking!" Examon laughed.

"Sethmon X teach this punk a lesson!" Davis said pointing at Examon.

"Not in this life time, SkullGreymon deal with him!" Examon said as he floated up to atmosphere.

**"Dark Shot!"** SkullGreymon said as the fish missile on his back flew toward Sethmon X.

"Sethmon X watch out we're going to have to be careful, he can't defeat him in one shot like the others!" Davis screamed.

Sethmon X started to run back away from the missile trying to get away from the attack but sadly he was slow. "Sethmon X!" Davis screamed as he watched his partner run away.

**"Atomic Blaster!"** A Digimon said as two beams came out of no ware destroying the missile.

"What? Who dares interfere with me?" Examon said in the sky.

"Don't you remember me?" The Digimon said as he walked over to Sethmon X.

"No, you were deleted!" Examon said as he flew next to SkullGreymon.

"No, I was purified by the X-antibody in my friend here. I am WarGrowlmon X and you will not torment the people that reside here any longer!" WarGrowlmon X said in a fierce voice.

"Sethmon X, get Examon!" Davis screamed.

"Don't worry my friend I'm on your side" WarGrowlmon X said to Sethmon X.

**"Atomic Blaster!"** WarGrowlmon said as he fired his attack at SkullGreymon. When the attack collided with him it deleted him, rendering him data.

"Damn you, damn you all to hell!" Examon said annoyed.

**"Heat Storm!"** Sethmon X said as a powerful blast of heat came out of Sethmon X headed straight for Examon.

"Don't think that's going to work" Examon said in a harsh voice.

**"Pendragon's Glory!"** Examon said as he flew up into the atmosphere. As Examon reached the atmosphere, laser shots came down in all directions headed straight for Sethmon X and WarGrowlmon X.

"Watch out!" Davis screamed as he dove for cover.

"Sethmon X, we need a plan. We need him to come down so you can get a shot at him." WarGrowlmon X said as he picked up Sethmon X and ran for cover.

"Let us handle that, we the Digital Rebels!" A Datamon said as he and three other cyborg Digimon flew up into the sky on top of a Okuwamon.

**"Junk Chunker! _Energetic Bomb!_ Digital Bomb! _Big Bang Boom!"_** The four Digimon said as they all fired their strongest attacks at the spot where Examon's attacks were coming from. As the attacks collided with Examon he fell from the sky. "Now Sethmon X, delete him once and for all!" Datamon said as they flew toward Examon.

"Sethmon X, time to play baseball" WarGrowlmon said as he threw Sethmon X at Examon. Sethmon X flew toward Examon like a bullet with the spin and everything.

"No way am I just going to roll over and die!" Examon said as he continued to fall.

"Yes you are Sethmon X, delete him!" Davis screamed as he wiped sand from his face.

**"Avalon's Gate!"** Examon said as he stabbed Sethmon X in the metal plate on his head.

**"Heat Storm!"** Sethmon X said as he let a wave of heat come out of his body right in front of Examon. As the attack hit Examon it deleted him in an instance leaving no trace of him except data which flew away on the wind.

"Don't worry friend, we won't let you fall" Datamon said as they picked up, the now de-digivolved, Veemon.

"Yes!" Davis said as he gave a fist pump in victory.

Okuwamon landed on the ground creating a sand storm, Veemon and Datamon got off and walked over to Davis and WarGrowlmon. "Thank you for ridding us of the terrible Examon, my friends. If there's anything we can do to help you just say it." Datamon said gratefully.

"No problem it's the least we could do, but we could use a place to sleep though." Davis said smiling.

"No problem! We'll take you to our hideout, we have the best ice cream there" Datamon said with a shine in his eyes. Veemon, who could eat a SkullGreymon right now, was already on Okuwamon by the time Datamon finished the word cream.

"WarGrowlmon, thank you if you weren't here we might not be." Davis said smiling.

"It's the least I could do for saving me from my want of power. I have a favor to ask though." WarGrowlmon asked.

"No problem what is it?"

"Save all the knights, please. I can't bear to see them in pain like I was, when you delete them they will return to their former selves with the X-antibody in them."

"But weren't you a Gallantmon before we deleted you?" Davis asked.

"Yes, I was but until all the knights are saved I will not digivolve back to Gallantmon. Save them Davis, and when you face off against Millenniummon, I will be there by your side." WarGrowlmon promised.

"I'll save them all, I promise and together we will defeat Millenniummon." Davis promised.

"Thank you Davis, I will guard this land until it's time for us to face off against him. Now I must go" WarGrowlmon said as he walked away.

"Davis I'm hungry!" Veemon whined together with the other three Digimon.

"I'm coming!" Davis said as he ran over to Veemon. He hopped on Okuwamon and sat down next to Veemon. Okuwamon took off and flied toward a mountain range. In the mountain range a metal bunker could barley be seen hidden in the mountains. Okuwamon flew down toward the base and landed on a worn landing pad. All of the Digimon got off and walked away going off in different directions except Datamon who showed Davis and Veemon to their room.

"Ok your room's here guys" Datamon said opening a door for them. The room was average it had two beds and that was about it.

Davis and Veemon walked over to their beds and fell down tired. In less than a minute they were knocked out, asleep. Snoring could be heard through the entire base from their room, but nobody cared as they had saved them from the overlord Examon.

--

"Kari wake up, the guys are coming over to discuss what to do" Tai said as he shook his sister. Kari whined but got up a minute later. She looked at the clock only to see it red 10 a.m.

"Ugh, how late was I up last night looking for Davis?" Kari wondered as she got out of her bed. She slowly got dressed in her usual outfit and walked into the kitchen only to see Tai, Izzy, TK, and Matt discussing what to do.

"Oh good Kari you're up, now how did Davis exactly leave?" Izzy asked hoping to find an answer.

"He said 'Royal Knights of the New Digital World I challenge you all' and walked into a beam of light and he was gone." Kari explained as she tried to hold back tears.

"Interesting but why would they let him go there?" Matt wondered.

"If they get rid of Davis no one will be able to beat them" Tai said with his arms crossed. "Davis is in a league of his own, no one can match his strength and determination."

"Even though, what do they get from letting him go there? Millenniummon is the evilest, smartest, complex Digimon we've ever faced he wouldn't just let him enter his world without a reason" Izzy stated.

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. Maybe he doesn't want the Digital World." TK said.

"That's it!" Izzy proclaimed. "If he gets Davis's D3" Izzy said before slowing down. "He can enter our world anytime, anywhere he wants."

"So it isn't just the fate of the Digital World in Davis's hands anymore it's our world too" Matt said.

"Anyone think this is ironic?" Kari said.

"How?" TK asked.

"Davis tried to leave the Digital World behind him and now he's the one who has to save it" Kari said quietly.

"Pretty ironic" Matt said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Tai asked kind of pissed off.

"Davis's eggs are friendship and courage and to do this he acted against them to do something that used them, now that is ironic" Matt explained.

"But can anyone really say they want anyone else to hold the fate of our world in our hands?" Izzy asked.

"Nope, Davis never gives up" TK said smiling.

"TK's right Davis will never give up" Kari said.

"Then I guess we leave it in Davis's hands to save the Digital World and ours." Tai stated.

"We need to get ready if Davis fails though" Matt said.

"Davis won't fail" Kari replied confidently.

"But someone might come for us and if they do without Davis here, we're screwed." Matt said.

"How do we even know if he's still alive for starters?" Izzy asked.

"We don't we just have to trust him and hope he is" Tai said.

"Guys we have a problem" Izzy said as he moved over to his computer.

"What is it?" Tai said as they all moved toward Izzy's computer.

"I downloaded a software around the time when the 'old' Digital World was destroyed. It sends a signal to me when a Royal Knight is destroyed or when a Digimon enters our world." Izzy explained.

"So which is causing the problem?"

"Look at this" Izzy said as he showed everyone the computer. On the computer screen it red Royal Knights Examon and Gallantmon have been destroyed.

"Wait so that means Davis is alive!" Kari said.

"Yep it also means he's found a way to destroy them" Izzy stated.

"But how? Our Mega's couldn't even touch him how could Davis, having no Mega, beat two of them?" Matt asked concerned.

"Wait Davis beat Sleipmon with Sagittarimon, maybe this is the key to success maybe it has something to do with the Digieggs." Izzy said as he typed some things in his computer.

"Wait Davis used the Digiegg of Hope, how did he do that?" TK asked.

"What was he doing when he used the Digiegg of Hope?" Izzy asked as he continued to type on his computer.

"He was trying to make Veemon digivolve, I think he said 'Veemon let's try this again' after Veemon didn't digivolve the first time." TK said trying to remember what Davis had done.

"That's it! He believed in Veemon! He was able to use the Digiegg of Hope because he believed in Veemon. That means…Yes that's it!" Izzy proclaimed.

"Wait you figured out how Davis is able to beat them?" Kari asked.

"Maybe but it's our best bet, I think that it has to do something with Veemon and the Digieggs. Give me some time and I'll figure it out" Izzy said as he continued to type on his computer. Everyone else besides Izzy took a seat in the living room waiting for Izzy to finish hoping he would have an answer.

--

_Next chapter should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday, whenever I have free time to upload it. _


	8. The Sacrifice

Hope you like the next chapter.

--

The metal base was still filled with the snores, and had been for 3 hours, that is until Davis and Veemon woke up. "Veemon wake up" Davis said as he shook his partner.

"No sleep now" Veemon said rolling over.

"Veemon get up, we have to continue our journey" Davis said.

"Fine" Veemon replied annoyed.

Veemon and Davis got up and moved through the halls of base until they got to Datamon's office. They knocked on the door looking for Datamon. "Come in friends!" they heard from inside the room. They entered the room to be greeted by a small robot Digimon on his desk. "How was your nap friend?"

"Fine" they said in unison.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well we need to continue our journey but we have no idea where to go." Davis said.

"So you need an idea on where to go next?" Datamon asked. Davis and Veemon nodded. "Well I have good news we know where all the knights are" Datamon said as he pulled out a folder.

"What's the bad news then?" Veemon asked.

"The order of how you beat them. If you challenge the strongest guy first, they won't just let you walk around they'll gang up on you and destroy you. Even though you beat Examon, without WarGrowlmon and us you might not be alive. You can defeat the Royal Knights but other than them you're not the greatest."Datamon explained.

"So what are you saying?" Davis asked.

"I'm saying it wouldn't be smart to try and take down Omnimon next. You need to take out someone strong but not someone they couldn't live without like Omnimon."

"So what do you suggest?" Veemon asked.

"I thought you'd never ask" Datamon said smiling with whatever smile he could use. "Their Four major generals are all away from Millenniummon's base, we need them gone before they have to regroup again. Each of them know you're going to come and try to destroy them so they left in two's. We think if we can beat them all before they can warn each other, we can win this world back."

"So pretty much we have to destroy the four of them before they can warn each other or Millenniummon. " Davis stated.

"Exactly, and if we can do this we can storm Millenniummon's base and destroy him."

"Wait even after we destroy them there are still four left" Veemon said as he used his fingers to make sure he hadn't counted wrong.

"Nope there should only be two in the castle, Alphamon and UIforceVeedramon are missing to say." Examon explained.

"Alpha so that's who you are" Davis said shaking his head.

"Wait you met Alphamon?" Datamon asked.

"If I'm right we did, he saved our lives and helped us get where we are now" Davis answered.

"Oh dear, this is worse than I could ever have imagined." Datamon said shaking his head.

"What do you mean, what's wrong with that I met him?" Davis asked concerned.

"Davis, Alphamon's arrival means the world is in dire crisis." Datamon said.

"The 'old' Digital World is gone, no duh he's here" Davis remarked.

"You remember when MaloMyotismon tried to take over the Digital World right?" Datamon asked.

"Ya, of course, that's when I got…" Davis said remembering his scar.

"Alphamon didn't show at that time because we weren't in dire crisis." Datamon explained.

"Are you kidding me! He didn't appear then?" Davis said annoyed.

"No he only appears when the world has no chance of survival." Datamon stated.

"It doesn't matter he's been captured." Davis said shaking his head.

"What! Oh dear, oh dear" Datamon said as he held his head in his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll save the world" Davis promised.

"For all of us, I hope you can too. Now back to the plan, the four of them are all together in a sense, there in the same region to say the least. This is how the region looks" Datamon said as he pulled out a map.

"First, you're going to need to win the arena here" Datamon said as he pointed to an area on the map. "Craniamon is the champion beat him and get out of there."

"Then, after destroying him go to the slave camp near it" Datamon said pointing to an area near the arena. "Crusadermon is here, beat her and release the slaves, tell them to go to the battlefield"

"After you release the slaves go to the castle, break through their defenses and defeat Dynasmon here" Datamon said as he pointed to another region on the map.

"After you beat him, the hard part starts. As soon as he dies, all of his troops will go to Leopardmon on the battlefield. They mustn't get there before you or he will leave to warn the others in the castle, and then we lose all chance of winning back the Digital World." Datamon explained.

"How do we know Dynasmon won't hear about me saving the slaves" Davis asked.

"Oh don't worry he will but he's cocky he won't send word to Leopardmon until he see's you in person." Datamon answered. "And Leopardmon won't leave until he hears Dynasmon is gone."

"Then why don't I just destroy Leopardmon first?" Davis asked.

"Dynasmon is cocky but not stupid Leopardmon's presence is strong, Dynasmon will be able to tell when he's gone and so will he when you get to the castle. That's why we need Dynasmon destroyed first, understand?"

"This sounds almost like a suicide mission" Davis stated.

"I know it does but there's almost no other way to do this" Datamon said honestly.

"I guess it's settled then this is what we have to do to save the Digital World." Davis said concerned.

"We all believe in you Davis, you can do it, we trust you" Datamon said.

"Thank you, so when do we strike?" Davis asked.

"In an hour are you ready?" Datamon asked. Davis and Veemon nodded. This was going to be the hardest task they've ever faced and it might be their last.

An hour later outside of the arena, Davis and Veemon stood ready to start this mission. "Veemon you ready? It's going to be a lot amount of fighting." Davis said.

"I'll be fine, let's do this Davis" Veemon said as he walked into arena with Davis.

"Name and partner's name" the sign-in-man said.

Davis thought for a moment and said "I'm Davismon and this is Veemon"

"Ok enter the arena, if you win five matches you get to go to face the champion." The man said as he waved them to the arena door. Davis and Veemon entered the arena; the arena was five stories high with spikes all around the edges to make sure to one could run away. "Hello Digimon from all around the world, we offer you the finest matches in Digimon history. Our first match today is the challengers vs. two Bukamon. Begin!"

Davis and Veemon emerged from the gate that blocked them only to see two in-training Digimon waiting for them. "Please don't hurt us, please" They said with tears in their eyes.

Davis and Veemon flinched each knowing they had to defeat them to move on. "Veemon…I can't do it" Davis said as he fell to the floor. Veemon lowered his head too in frustration. "Do you hear me…I'm not going to delete them!" Davis screamed at the people who were watching.

"Fine, we will then" the voice said. "Devimon if you please"

**"Hell's contract!"** Devimon said from no ware, the attack destroyed the two in-training Digimon leaving just data where they once stood.

"Veemon, I can't hurt innocent Digimon" Davis said as he held his head in his hands.

"Next are two Agumon's!"

"Dam you all! I'm not hurting innocent Digimon!" Davis screamed as two Agumon came out of the opposite gate.

Once again out of no ware the two Agumon turned into data before Davis's very eyes. "The next match is-"The voice said before Davis interrupted.

"Save the shit and let me fight Craniamon already!" Davis interrupted.

"Fine, but you're going to have to fight Devimon first then I will fight you" the voice said.

"Bring it!" Davis screamed.

Devimon floated down from the top of the arena, "Ready to die Digidestined?" he asked.

"In my option, you're no Innocent Digimon so you're screwed." Davis said smiling. "I will not let you hurt anymore Innocent Digimon!" Davis screamed. As if clockwork, his D-terminal started to shine a bright green, Davis pulled out his Golden D3. "Veemon, you ready to teach this punk a lesson?" Davis said smiling.

"Whenever you are Davis"

**Veemon armor digivolve to… Yasyamon X, the warrior of sincerity.**

Yasyamon X looked exactly like a human man; he had two kendo swords in his hands and two wooden planks on his arms. "Yasyamon X delete him!" Davis screamed.

**"Double Strike!"** Yasyamon X said as he attacked Devimon with his two kendo swords creating an X that went right through him, deleting him. All that was left was data which disappeared into thin air.

"Your next Craniamon, get down here and face us like a man!" Davis screamed toward where the voice was coming from. Craniamon fell to where Yasyamon X and Davis were waiting. Craniamon was a large, armored humanoid Digimon with a skull-like helmet. He was wielding a double bladed spear and a shield.

**"End Waltz"** Craniamon said as he started to rotate along with his spear, it created a shockwave sending Davis back into the wall, who just barely avoided the spikes. Yasyamon stood his ground barley moving. "Interesting no one's survived my End Waltz in a long time. This will be very interesting."

**"Double Strike!"**

**"End Waltz!"**

The two attacks collided destroying each other, Yasyamon bounced off the wall from the shockwave and jumped above Craniamon.

**"Double Strike!"**

Craniamon held up his spear in defense, and wacked Yasyamon X back a couple feet so he could get some breathing room.

**"End Waltz!"**

Yasyamon X quickly grabbed Davis and ran up the side of the arena to keep him out of harm, he put him down on the top of the arena. Yasyamon X jumped right back into the arena to face Craniamon.

**"Double Strike!"**

**"End Waltz!"**

**"Double Arm Guards!"**

**"God Breath!"**

The battle between two pure physical Digimon raged on for what seemed like forever. Until both of them were out of breath, each trying to get a breath in before the other attacked. "You've been an honorable opponent, Yasyamon X."

"As have you, Craniamon. But I'm sad to say this is where it ends." Yasyamon X said as he leaped up in the air.

**"Puppet Master!"** Yasyamon X said as he took over Craniamon body. "Good bye, you've been an honorable opponent"

"Good bye" Craniamon said with the last of his strength.

**"Double Strike"** Yasyamon X said as he finished off Craniamon. Craniamon turned into data that flew off with the wind. As soon as the battle with Craniamon ended, Yasyamon ran up the side of the arena, he turned to Veemon as soon as he reached the top. "Davis did I do well?" Veemon asked in Davis's arms.

"You did great buddy, come on we need to get to the slave camp" Davis said as he held up Veemon.

"Oh no where do you think you're going?" A Digimon asked behind Davis. Davis turned around to see his worst fear behind him, Crusadermon. "You really think I was just going to let you walk away from here? Craniamon did his part, its no lose that he's gone."

"What are you saying! He was your friend and comrade! How can you just say his life is worthless!" Davis said pissed.

"He wasn't good enough to lick the mud off my boots" Crusadermon mocked.

"I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Davis said as the anger in his body grew greater.

"What are you talking about your Digimon can't do anything right now!" Crusadermon said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!" Davis screamed with immense anger in his voice.

"Yes give into your anger" Crusadermon said smiling.

Davis heart grew louder as his anger grew greater, until Davis's face became filled with anger. "You're going to pay!" Davis screamed.

"Yes, yes, give into your anger while I destroy you!" Crusadermon said as she held her fist over Davis and Veemon.

**"Fist of Athena!"** Crusadermon said as her fist glowed a dark red. She punched in the direction that Davis and Veemon were but suddenly was stopped. A blue shield surrounded Davis and Veemon. Davis stood up with the fatigued Veemon in his arms. A ghost of Craniamon stood before them looking as he did five minutes ago.

"Friends, run, I can't hold the shield forever" Craniamon said smiling.

"Craniamon… Why did you sacrifice your data for us?" Davis asked as hot tears flowed down his face.

"I cannot let evil to run this world, and I would give my life to protect the people who defeated me"

"But you're not going to be reborn because of this" Davis said.

"A small price for what I believe in" he stated.

"But you're not coming back" Davis said with hot tears flowing down his face.

"I will, like I said the person who beats me I will sacrifice my life for. Just promise me you will save this World." He asked.

"Of course" Davis said crying.

"Thank you, I will give the rest of my power not used in the shield to Veemon. Good bye…Friends" Craniamon said as he gave the last of his power to Veemon. Craniamon gave his life to protect what he believed in. When a Digimon uses his 'life data' he cannot be revived, Craniamon will not be revived except in Davis's heart.

"Finally you got out if that shield ready to die now?" Crusadermon said laughing.

Hot tears flowed down Davis's face and he softly said "Thank you Craniamon".

"Awe, the baby's crying" Crusadermon said laughing.

"Veemon teach this jerk a lesson; make her regret ever insulting Craniamon!" Davis said on one knee.

"What you think you can beat me? You really are daft!" She said laughing.

**Veemon armor digivolve to…Kangarumon X, the kindness king.**

"What the…?" Crusadermon said backing away.

"Craniamon!" Davis screamed to the sky.

**"Hot Step Punch!"** Kangarumon X said as he powered up his fist.

"Oh no, you found it! I have to get out of here!" Crusadermon said as she tried to fly away.

"Burn in hell" Davis said as Kangarumon X punched the fleeing Crusadermon. As Kangarumon X punched Crusadermon her body exploded into data. Veemon fell to the ground after de-digivolving. Davis grabbed two sticks from the ground and tied them together in a cross with part of his shoelace. He then put the cross in the ground where Craniamon had given his life for them. "Good bye my friend, we'll never forget you" Davis said he and Veemon kneeled near his grave.

"We need to continue Davis, we don't have long" Veemon said getting up.

"We have time Veemon, give me a little more time with Craniamon" Davis asked with his head lowered.

--

"Izzy, if you don't finish soon I'm going to destroy your hardware. Don't think I won't I'm an idiot" Tai threatened.

"Tai I have idiot protector, Davis already touched my computer he's stupider, you don't scare me." Izzy said.

"But really are you done yet Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Almost…what the" Izzy said wide eyed at his computer.

"What?" Matt said as he and Tai ran over to Izzy's computer.

"Two more knights were destroyed, looks like Davis is preparing for a war" Izzy said.

"Damit, why can't we go there!" Tai said annoyed. "This is annoying, I feel so useless!"

"Tai if you go there and a Mega comes here, you can say goodbye to our world." Matt said trying to calm down Tai.

"God, I never knew what our parents felt like when we left" Tai said shaking his head.

"Tai its okay, Davis is fine as long as he's still alive he'll be fine." Izzy said.

"Have you figured out why Davis was able to use my Digiegg yet?" TK asked.

"Yep, it's pretty weird, let me explain. The reason Davis is only able to beat these Knights is because he has some weird force in him. It lets him use all the eggs combined with Veemon he's like a wrecking ball. There's something else that only showed up when he left, he seems to be able to channel all his emotions into stronger versions of Veemon." Izzy explained.

"Wait so you mean if Davis was showing a lot of courage Flamedramon would be powered up?" Tai asked.

"Exactly but it also has negative effect's too"

"That's how Davis was able to forget us so quickly" Kari said.

"Exactly, so when he left he had a lot sadness in him allowing him to forget us"

"But doesn't that mean…?" Kari trailed on.

"Yes it does if Davis shows a lot of Anger or Hatred he'll become evil making him the perfect partner for Millenniummon."

"That's why Davis was allowed into their world!"

"Exactly, if Davis falls into darkness we'll lose him forever"

"Is there any way we can help him?" Tai asked.

"Maybe, you guys remember Omnimon right?" Izzy asked.

"Of course, me and Tai DNA digivolved our partners into him, what does he have to do with it?" Matt asked.

"Well something in the 'new' Digital World, I like to call the X-antibody, will be our greatest weapon. If we can transfer the X-antibody into Omnimon then send him into the 'new' Digital World, we can help Davis. Omnimon X, when infected with the X-antibody, has a weapon called All-Delete. The effect of the attack is unknown but I think we should be able to defeat Millenniummon with it, or at the very least help Davis defeat Millenniummon with it" Izzy explained.

"So we need to get to the 'New' Digital World to help Davis" Tai stated.

"Exactly" Izzy replied.

"But how are we supposed to get there, it's not like he's just going to come back." TK stated.

"We have to trust Davis he'll come back sooner or later. He's our friend after all and he has the Digiegg of Friendship, he'll come back mark my words." Matt said confidently. The doorbell rang sharply alerting everyone in the room that there was someone at the door. Tai slowly got up and made his way over to the door.

_'Davis where are you?'_ Kari thought as she watched her brother walk over to the door uncertain at who was there.

--

The next chapter should be up around sunday or monday, it depends on when I have time to upload it.


	9. Start of the War

Sorry its late here's the next chapter.

--

"Davis it's time to go" Veemon said as he walked over to his partner.

"I don't get it anymore, what's the point of fighting anymore?" Davis said as tears flowed down his face.

"Davis we have to do this or we could lose everyone" Veemon said trying to comfort Davis.

"When this is over, we're leaving" Davis said as he wiped some of the tears from his eyes.

"When we're done we'll figure out what to do later okay?" Veemon said.

"Ok, now let's get to the castle it's time to teach these Knights a lesson." Davis said as he stood up. "How do we get there?"

"No idea" Veemon said smiling.

Half an hour later they were in eyesight of the castle. The castle stood tall among the plains. Davis and Veemon sneaked around to the entrance. No one was guarding it they slowly sneaked in wondering where everyone was. They came in front of a tall marble staircase; they slowly made their way up the seemingly endless staircase. For what seemed like forever they reached the top, at the top a huge metal-marble door stood. Davis slowly opened the door hoping not to notify anyone that may be in there. In the room a solid gold throne sat a white Digimon in chrome armor with his head lowered.

"Your late Human, you should have been here ten minutes ago" The Digimon said with his head still lowered. The Digimon was a winged draconic Digimon who looked as if his head was a skull.

"Sorry we had some tea" Davis mocked with Veemon by his side.

"Humph at least you'll go laughing, prepare to die Human. No one has ever defeated Dynasmon and you will not be the first" He said as he got out of the throne.

"Bite me" Davis said annoyed.

"Why you little prick, I'll make you regret ever entering my castle" he said annoyed.

"B-I-T-E-M-E" Davis said spelling out the letters.

**"Dragon Breath!"** Dynasmon said as he unleashed a destructive blast of energy, shaped like a dragon, from his mouth.

Davis and Veemon jumped to the right just barley dodging the attack's blast. Dynasmon fired the attack again head straight for them, once again they barley dodged it. Davis and Veemon ran in opposite directions hoping to distract him.

**"Dragon Breath!"** he said as he aimed the attack at Veemon. Veemon jumped to the left hoping to dodge the attack, the attack skimmed his tail. The attack left a deep burn that stopped Veemon from moving.

"Veemon are you okay?" Davis screamed as he dodged an attack from Dynasmon.

"Davish I can't move it hurts so much" Veemon said with pain in his voice. Veemon was holding his tail as his face twitched with pain.

"Veemon I'm coming hold on!" Davis said as he moved closer to Veemon.

"Not on my watch" Dynasmon said laughing.

**"Dragon Breath!"** The attack went straight for the hopeless blue Digimon in extreme pain. The attack flew through the sky moving closer to Veemon with every second.

"Veemon!" Davis screamed as he ran toward his partner and his best friend.

**"Dragonic Impact!"** A voice said as it crashed into the attack saving Veemon's life. The figure was no other then a familiar red dragon.

"Long time no see, eh boys?" the dragon said standing in front of Veemon.

"What the hell?" Dynasmon said confused as who the figure was.

"What don't remember your old friend Dynasmon?" The dragon said in mocking tone.

"But your dead…they deleted you!" Dynasmon screamed confused.

"They didn't kill me they purified me, now it's your time to be purified." The dragon stated.

"Never!"

**"Dragon Breath!"** The attack went straight for the dragon.

**"Avalon's Glory!"** The dragon said as he pierced the attack with his spear destroying it.

"Examon…thank you" Davis said as he reached his friends side.

"No problem and it's Examon X. Now please delete him and show him the 'light'" he said smiling.

"We can't seem to activate any of the Digieggs, I'm sorry we can't do it" Davis said lowering his head.

"You fool, look ahead and face the world one challenge at a time! Don't let Craniamon die in vain! You can beat him now show them!" Examon X said as he blocked Dynasmon's attack.

"Craniamon…Veemon let's do this" Davis said as he picked Veemon up from the ground.

"Davish I can't move let alone fight how do you think we can beat him?" Veemon asked with pain in his voice.

"I don't know but we will together, remember what Tai always said when I played him in soccer? He said 'The games only over when you say it is'" Davis said repeating Tai's words.

"Davish…I want to fight but I can't unless I get healed" Veemon said lowering his head.

"We'll do it Veemon, I know we will!" Davis said confidently. A bright white light came out of his chest; the light miraculously healed the burn on Veemon. Davis looked down at Veemon who was amazed he could move.

"Veemon let's do this!" Davis said as he put Veemon down. Veemon nodded.

**Veemon armor digivolve to…Gargoylemon X, the Messenger of the Angels!**

'Kari's Digiegg…' Davis thought as he saw Gargoylemon standing next to him. Gargoylemon was an angelic Digimon that almost looked like Devidramon but this version was white. On this left amulet there was an X representing wrong, while on the left there was an O representing right.

Examon X looked at Gargoylemon X; his face had a look on it that looked almost as if he had seen a ghost. "My word Gargoylemon X…My lord please forgive me in my time of blindness. May the angelic guardians forgive me" Examon X said as he bowed to Gargoylemon X.

"Do not fret my friend you have saved our lives they will forgive you" Gargoylemon said as a shining light radiated off of him.

'Kari I know now why you could never like me the way I did to you…you were in the light and I wasn't. Kari thank you…maybe I can be with you one day, but first I have to save the world I hold dear.' Davis thought as hot tears flowed down his face as he realized what he's been searching for all these years.

"Davis are you okay?" Gargoylemon X asked as he looked at his friend.

"I'm fine Gargoylemon X teach him a lesson he'll never forget" Davis said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"What do you think changing outfits is going to do?" Dynasmon laughed.

"Dynasmon do not laugh at an angel it is the worst thing to do" Examon X said as he shook his head.

"I'm my own god! No one will stand in my way! Not even Millenniummon will stand in my way!" Dynasmon shouted at them.

"My lord you were never blind you knew what you were doing all along, didn't you?" Examon X asked.

"Of course all those fools deserved to die, all those weaklings died in my honor. I wish I could have killed them all with my own hands. Now all I have to do is destroy some more people and then I can rise as the overlord of the 'New' Digital World!" Dynasmon laughed.

"You fool! Have you forgotten everything! Don't you remember when we fought together on the same side? We were once friends come back my friend" Examon X pleaded for him to come back.

"No I have immense strength now why would I give that up? I am a God among Digimon! Now you will be destroyed so I may gain even more strength! Bow before me and I might spare your lives" Dynasmon mocked.

"Good bye my friend…Gargoylemon X delete him once and for all" Examon X said as he moved out of the way so Gargoylemon X could attack Dynasmon.

"As you wish Examon X, I will give you your desire" Gargoylemon X said lowering his head.

"What! Your really think you can delete me? Pathetic!" Dynasmon mocked.

**"Freezing Wing!"** Gargoylemon said as ice came out of his wings headed straight for Dynasmon. The attack hit Dynasmon freezing his body, paralyzing his body. Gargoylemon flew over to Dynasmon and punched the frozen sculpture destroying Dynasmon once and for all. The remains exploded into data and was then taken away with the wind.

"Thank you my friends, we better get to the Battlefield soon" Examon X said as he flew over to them.

Out of no ware a shadow descended from the sky into the room where they were. The shadow looked like a fusion of Machinedramon and Kimeramon. "Hello my friends it's been awhile hasn't it?" The shadow snickered.

"Davis, Gargoylemon X get out of here. I think I know who this is and I hope I'm wrong." Examon X said as he blocked Davis and Gargoylemon X with his arms.

"Oh why do you want to leave so soon? I just got here!" the shadow said smiling.

"Examon X is that who I think it is?" Davis asked as Gargoylemon X turned back into Veemon.

"Oh don't you want to play Davis? I just got here! I think it's the least you can do for destroying my tools" The shadow snickered.

"You bastard, is that all they were to you! Just tools! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Davis said as he let his anger take over him.

"Yes let your anger control you and you can rise to my right-hand man" The shadow grinned.

"Davis get out of here!" Examon X shouted.

"Let me teach him a lesson!" Davis said with Veemon by his side.

"Get out of here! There are still knights to save and eggs to find! Get out of here now or Craniamon's sacrifice will be for nothing!" Examon X screamed at Davis trying to show him what to do.

"Maybe he doesn't want to go?" The shadow grinned.

"Shut it! Davis run now! I don't know how long I can hold him for!" Examon X said as he raised his spear.

"Such disrespect, it's time for you to die Examon" The shadow said annoyed.

"It's Examon X, I have been reborn from these warriors you can delete me but you cannot delete their spirits" Examon X explained.

"Then enjoy death" The shadow Snickered.

"Davish we need to leave now!" Veemon said as he looked at the shadow.

"We can't just leave Examon X here!" Davis said as he looked at his friend.

"Go" Examon X said bluntly. Tears started to run down Davis's face, he grabbed Veemon then proceeded to run out of the room hoping he would make it.

"You were once my favorite solider now you betray me, I hope you enjoy death Examon" The shadow said.

"Burn in hell" Examon X said bluntly hoping Davis would make it out of the castle.

"Fine" The shadow snickered.

**"Cannon Fire!"** The shadow said as a barrage of fireballs came out of his cannons on his back. The fireballs hit Examon X, destroying him. The attack obliterated him into data, the shadow sucked up the data, almost as if it was eating the data for dinner.

Davis heard the explosion as he ran out of the castle. Tears flowed down his face as he ran away trying not to look back. "You won't get away Davis; I'll find you where ever you go! Don't bother going to the battle field because I'll be there waiting for you! You cannot escape my grasp, this is my world, you are out of your league! I hope you enjoy death like your friends did!" The shadow said as Davis ran farther and farther away until he couldn't see the castle anymore.

"Davish…I'm sorry Examon X would be proud you did the right thing…" Veemon said as he tried to tell himself the same thing.

"Can you really tell yourself that Veemon?" Davis said as more tears slid down his face.

"Examon X saved our lives and he loved the Digital World more than his life. When we save the Digital World he'll come back" Veemon said with his head lowered.

"We can't do this ourselves anymore Veemon we need help" Davis said as tears continued to slide down his face.

"Davish, no one can come to this world remember? It's just us here…" Veemon said as Davis continued to run.

"Maybe but we have to try and get help, and I think I know where we can get some." Davis said as he stopped crying.

At the Rebel Headquarters entrance, Davis and Veemon walked into the base. Everyone watched them as they walked in, expecting them not to return. Datamon approached them with a confused look in his eyes. "Davis, Veemon what happened? Our contacts still say Leopardmon lives, what has happened?" he asked confused.

"Millenniummon attacked us, Examon is dead. We can't do this alone anymore we need help" Davis explained.

"Oh no, how many knights are still alive with the X antibody in them?" Datamon asked as they walked into his office.

"Three are left that we think have the X antibody in them, but we're not certain." Davis explained as they sat down in seats at Datamon's desk.

"Which ones would that be?" Datamon asked as he inputted some data into his computer.

"Sleipmon was defeated in the Digital World, Gallantmon is currently a WarGrowlmon guarding the desert, and Crusadermon was defeated recently. " Davis replied trying to make sure he didn't forget anything.

"Sleipmon won't be joining us; he's guarding the creation room with an army of Knightmon with him. That leaves two" Datamon said as he continued to put data into his computer.

"This is gay; we can't storm their headquarters with two knights and a small army of ultimates. Even with Veemon and me, we can't digivolve regularly so we're almost useless" Davis said annoyed.

"I know but there's nothing we can do that's why-"Datamon said before he was cut off by someone entering the room.

"Datamon! Leopardmon was seen heading back to their headquarters!" The small Digimon said almost out of breath.

"Dam this! What else could go wrong!" Datamon shouted annoyed.

"Sir the army's was seen heading in this direction, they'll arrive here in less than an hour" The Digimon said.

"Dam it to hell! Ready the Army! We must defend the base with our lives! Davis we need your help now more than ever, is there anything you can do?" Datamon asked as the Digimon ran out of the room to warn the others.

"We need my friends is their anyway we can get them here?" Davis asked.

"Maybe but it may not work" Datamon said as he stopped typing. "We've been developing a portal that may allow us to bring to this world. But they won't be much help as soon as they arrive the X-virus will attack them. We will need to give them the X-antibody before they can be any help to us, it should take a good hour before they'll be any help to us" Datamon explained.

"We bring them here, give them the cure, let them recover, hold back the army, wait for the, to help us, and hope we can beat the army. Doesn't sound that hard" Davis said hoping they could do it.

"It's your choice let's go to the portal room" Datamon said as he pushed a button on the computer. A door appeared as he pushed the button. They opened the door then walked into the room. The room had wires running through it in all colors and directions. In the middle of the room a platform laid with a portal like thing on it. Datamon walked over to the nearby computer and started to turn it on. "Davis it looks like with the current energy we have now we can bring three people to this world. You'll have to go back to the real world and bring them here. Stand in the middle and I'll send you to where you want to go to." Datamon explained as Davis walked into the portal.

"Veemon stay with Datamon and guard him with your life as I get some backup" Davis said as he stood in the middle. Veemon nodded and then walked over to Datamon who was bust preparing the portal and X-Antibody.

"Ok Davis you'll have one blast, so where do you want to go to?" Datamon asked as he walked over to the computer.

"Tai Kamiya's apartment, Japan" Davis said calmly. A beam of light hit Davis taking him back to the world that he had left.

--

Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK and Kari all sat in Tai's apartment discussing what to do about the 'New' Digital World. As they were talking neither of them heard a beam of light hit the ground outside of Tai's door.

"We have to trust Davis he'll come back sooner or later. He's our friend after all and he has the Digiegg of Friendship, he'll come back mark my words." Matt said confidently.

The doorbell rang as soon as Matt finished talking. Tai got up and walked over to the door, "Matt's right we have to trust him, he'll be back soon, hopefully alive" Tai said smiling. Tai opened the door to see a familiar blond haired boy leaning on the door. Tai's jaw dropped to the floor as he opened the door. "Davis!?"

"Uh hey?" Davis said scared of what they would ask him. Tai gave him a huge bear hug and brought him inside the apartment barley breathing from the hug.

"Davis!" Kari and TK said simultaneously. Tai released Davis from his grip so he could breathe.

"Tai give me some warning next time" Davis said coughing.

"Davis how did you get back to the real world and where is Veemon?" Izzy asked.

"Portal and Veemon's waiting for me to return."

"Why did you come back?" Kari asked softly.

"I need help, we're preparing for a war and I need some help" Davis said a little embarrassed.

"A war? What's happening Davis?" Matt asked.

"Millenniummon's forces are coming to kill the rebels, we need to stop them. Leopardmon might come into the battlefield if we beat enough of their soldiers. But Veemon can't digivolve regularly in the 'New' Digital World." Davis explained.

"Why do you think our Digimon will be able to?" TK asked.

"I hope so, Datamon has an antibody and hopefully it'll make your Digimon able to digivolve" Davis explained.

"That's good enough for me, let's get going then" Tai said as he walked over to Davis. Tai waved Agumon over who quickly ran over to him.

"Are you an idiot? You could die!" Kari said annoyed. As soon as Kari finished talking Matt and Gabumon walked over to Tai and Davis.

"Matt what are you thinking! Don't throw your life away!" TK shouted. As if on cue Izzy carrying his computer with Tentomon next to him walked over to Tai, Matt, and Davis.

"You're all idiots…" Kari said as tears slid down her face. TK lowered his head in disbelief that his friends were just going to throw their lives away.

"Kari we need to do this so we have a world to come back too" Tai said trying to comfort his sister.

"I hate you Davis! Why couldn't you just stay in America! Why…why did you have to come back…?" Kari said as she cried in her hands. Davis lowered his head trying not to look at the crying girl he once liked.

"Because I'm the Child of Miracles" Davis said bluntly. "This is what I have to do, I'm sorry"

"Don't come back this time" Kari said as she walked out of the room heading for the balcony.

"Davis go talk to her she needs to know someone is coming back" Tai said with his head lowered.

"Tai we have three minutes until the gate closes enter the portal and go to the 'New' Digital World. I'll be right back" Davis said as he walked to the balcony. He opened the door slowly to see Kari still crying.

"Kari…" Davis said softly as he walked over to her.

"Can't you take a hint and leave?" Kari said rudely.

"Not really, Kari I promise I'll come back" Davis said as he leaned on the steel handles on the balcony.

"Leave me alone I don't care about you, I never did. Just leave me alone" Kari said trying to stop the conversation.

"You know what I've seen my friends die before my eyes, innocent Digimon be deleted for no reason, and Millenniummon kill for fun. All I'm trying to do is make you feel better, and you can't accept that. I hope you can come to your senses one day. Until then you can be bitter all you want cuz I don't give a damn anymore" Davis said bluntly. Davis walked out of the balcony and into the portal not caring about anything anymore. The portal closed behind him leaving TK sitting on a chair worried about his brother, and a bitter girl realizing she just lost one of the most important things to her.

--

The next chapter should be up around saturday.


	10. Our War Never Ends

Sorry I took so long put I was going through a lot of things like Essay's, tests, writers block, and all the other shit that you do in school. Didn't make it better that it got deleted twice! That was a pain in the ass. Here's the next chapter.

--

The beam of light hit the ground revealing a blond haired boy that wore a bitter face. Datamon and Veemon smiled as Davis returned to the 'New' Digital World. "Welcome back Davis, your friends are being vaccinated as we speak. Now about the child of light where is she?" Datamon asked as Veemon went to Davis's side.

"She didn't come, why does that matter?" Davis asked not really caring about her.

"You fool haven't you ever heard of the Miracles of Light?" Datamon asked.

"No not really, and I really don't care about it" Davis remarked.

"She's the reason you're still alive!" Datamon yelled. "Her Digiegg saved your life, you're an idiot!"

"What's with you?" Davis asked.

"You mainly right now, Davis I didn't want to tell you but…Millenniummon's planning to invade your World soon" Datamon said with his head lowered.

"How long do we have until he invades my world" Davis asked as he walked over to Datamon.

"Two hours, he wants to destroy us then invade your world" Datamon replied. "We need most of the Royal Knights destroyed first then we can launch an attack on their HQ. After we destroy one or two more we can attack them head on, then it'll be up to you and Veemon to take him down. Do you think you can do it?" Datamon asked.

"Of course we can" Davis said as an explosion echoed throughout the bunker. "I think it's time to start this war Datamon, how many Digimon do we have that can fight at the base?"

"30 exactly but that's not including Tai, Matt, and Izzy" Datamon replied causing Davis face to wrench.

"How many do they have out there?" he asked again hoping the answer wouldn't be so bad.

"A little over 300 and they're all ultimate and up. We're going to need a miracle to beat them, Davis just so you know there's a chance we might not survive this battle" Datamon commented with his head lowered.

"Datamon we will survive this war mark my words, no one will die here today" Davis grinned. "Tell the troops to get ready for battle Datamon"

"I think their General should" Datamon remarked implying Davis was their General.

"Wait me? Datamon you're their leader you should do it" said Davis surprised at Datamon's comment.

"Davis you're the leader of this army, I was simply giving them orders until you arrived. Davis you can't keep running away from things you're scared of or you'll be running your whole life. Davis they're waiting for you out there, go show them what you're Made of" Datamon remarked.

"Let's do this" Davis commented as he walked away from Datamon ready to lead his army to victory.

Davis slowly made his way through the bunker with Veemon by his side. Outside of the bunkers entrance were 30 mega and ultimate Digimon waiting for the war to start. All of them were ready for this, either they would die or survive but there wasn't much of a chance for that. A Digimon approached Davis and Veemon; the Digimon looked exactly like typical Chinese Dragon with the long mustache and all.

"General Davis your troops are ready for battle, Deva has also come to serve just tell us what to do. I am the Dragon Deva Majiramon." the dragon Digimon explained.

"Good how many Mega's are here?" Davis asked as he walked down the lines of Digimon with Majiramon.

"One but more are coming to help in our fight. Most of them won't be here for at least two hours though."

"This is bad we need to figure out what we're dealing with, what does the army coming toward us look like?"

"The army is consisted of mainly Knightmon and Diaboromon; we also believe from our spies that Magnamon or Omnimon will join the army in their attempt to destroy us once and for all. We don't know how many we can take but we'll try to hold as long as we can. The army would like a speech before most of us fall onto our final resting place." The Digimon explained. Davis nodded and made his way to the front of the army ready to make a speech.

"Rebels of the 'New' Digital World, this world will fall or survive from what we do here today. Will we let them destroy us again as they did in the 'Old' Digital World? Will we let them destroy everything we hold dear? No we make our stand here today! We must destroy whatever comes near our base until there is nothing left for them to send. Rebels of the New Digital World, if we fall here today we fall as heroes! Let it be known that today we fought for every world that there is! We will win and defeat Millenniummon once and for all!" Davis said with the outmost passion as person can speak with. As he finished speaking every let out shouts and cheers for him. No matter what would happen today, they would do it as one army one soul.

Running could be heard of in the distance, Davis and Veemon shot their heads back wondering what the army was doing here so soon. "Here they come! Today we dine in with our fore fathers! Charge!" Davis shouted out as Digimon ran toward the army that would soon be upon them. Davis ran out with them with Veemon next to him, but was soon stopped by Datamon.

"Davis let them do their jobs; your job is to defend this base until Tai, Matt, and Izzy recover. Let them do what they have to." Datamon explained.

"No, either I die fighting by their side or killing Millenniummon. I will not sit on the sidelines and await my death so don't try and stop me. Veemon are you ready?" Davis stated then turned his head to Veemon. Veemon nodded.

**Veemon digivolve to….Yasyamon X the warrior of sincerity**

Yasyamon took off to join the battle that had just started. Davis turned to Datamon before he was going to head off into the battle. "Datamon I need a weapon or I might die sooner then you want" Davis said coldly.

Datamon didn't say a word but threw him a shining red sword that seemed to shine in the sun. Datamon turned away from Davis and made his way to the base. Davis took out the sword from its holster and ran after Yasyamon.

**"Electric Slash!"** A Knightmon screamed out as he tried to cut Davis in half with his sword. Davis ducked the attack and then plunged his newly acquired sword into the Knightmon's chest. The Knightmon exploded into data instantly before Davis's eyes.

**"Double Strike!"**

**"Venom Ax!"**

Davis ducked through the crowds of Digimon trying to find the leader hoping he could end this battle soon before to many good Digimon were destroyed.

**"Cable Crusher!"**

**"Fire Breath!"**

Every five seconds or so and Digimon would explode into Data, every time Davis would see date he would pray it wasn't Yasyamon's.

**"Horn of Desolation!"**

**"System Failure!"**

Davis stopped and stared at the sky his worst nightmare had just been realized; Megidramon was standing in front of him. One of the four Great Dragons was on the battlefield with him; this was going to be bad, very bad.

**"Megiddo Flame!"** The giant Dragon roared shooting flames from its mouth deleting everything in its path including many Knightmon and Diaboromon.

"Yasyamon! Majiramon! Get over here and help me deal with our new problem!" Davis screamed out in all directions. No one came toward him, Davis screamed it out again but once again no one came to him. "Yasyamon…?" he said softly but once again no one came.

**"Vedaka!"**

**"Howl of the Heavens!"**

**"Deva clone!"**

**"Horn of Desolation!"**

**"Terra Blade!"**

Attacks came out of all directions and hit Megidramon dead on in the head. Megidramon grabbed his head in pain and clinched in pain. Davis looked around but he couldn't see Yasyamon at all. He feared the worst he couldn't lose him he was all he had left in his world. "Yasyamon!" Davis screamed to the sky. A golden light came from his digivice. Davis took out his golden digivice and let the light collide with the sky.

**Yasyamon de-digivolve to Veemon!**

**Veemon Golden Digivolve to….GoldVeedramon the one, only last hope for survival**

GoldVeedramon appeared besides Davis grinning like a devil. "If you please GoldVeedramon send him back to hell!" Davis screamed out.

**"Gold V-Nova Blast!"**

A golden blast of light came out of GoldVeedramon's mouth and hit Megidramon dead on in the face. Megidramon exploded into data as soon as the attack hit him. As soon as the great dragon was deleted every remaining Digimon in the army ran away retreating back from where they came. Cheers and shouts could be heard as the army retreated. "We did it!" Davis shouted out and was greeted with cheers of appreciation.

Davis looked around but didn't see Tai, Matt or Izzy anywhere, he was pretty sure it had been an hour or so. His D-3 rang; Davis quickly pulled in out and flipped it open. Flashing on the screen was the new message symbol. He clicked a few buttons and looked at the message.

'Thank you Child of Miracles for diverting all of those useless rebels away from their base. Your stupid friends were annoying but they have been dealt with. It's sad but the one thing we didn't have was a gate to your world and now we do. Your world is ours now. Signed your new overlord, Millenniummon'

Davis almost dropped the D-3 to the ground in rage. He looked around to see how many Digimon were left about 15 Digimon left including himself and GoldVeedramon. Davis and GoldVeedramon ran toward the base hoping they would get there in time. In less than five minutes they arrived in the now destroyed base, they quickly made their way through the base to the room where Davis had gone to his world. Davis broke the door down to the portal room hoping he wasn't too late, he was.

No one was left in the room; wires were whipping around like wildfire probably destroyed from when Millenniummon had been here. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Izzy on the floor with blood running down his body. Davis ran over to him hoping he was still alive.

"Izzy what happened here?" Davis asked.

"Millenniummon came and destroyed us in an instant…Tentomon and Datamon were deleted in an instant. We couldn't do anything….He took Tai and Matt to our world with him along with some strange looking Digimon. We need to get back their before Millenniummon does. TK and Kari should be able to hold their own though." Izzy explained slowly. Izzy slowly stood up and made his way to the control box. "Step on the platform and I'll do the rest"

Davis and GoldVeedramon walked over to the platform and stood on it. Izzy pressed a few buttons and a beam came down on Davis and GoldVeedramon. Izzy wasn't moving at all. "Izzy get over here!" Davis screamed out.

"I'm sorry Davis but this is where we go our separate ways…good luck Davis I believe in you" Izzy said as he fell to the ground out of breath.

"Izzy! Izzy! No! Don't go!" Davis shouted out. No voice came from where Izzy was last spotted. The beam came down and teleported him to a place that Izzy had inputted. A single tear fell from his eye for Izzy. Millenniummon was going to pay for this, by the end of this day only one of them would be left standing.

--

I have no idea at all when the next chapter will be up, but it should be up in a week or so.


	11. The Last Fight

I don't have a excuse why i'm late. I'm sorry for taking forever to update but i've going through some tough times. Now without further delay the next chapter.

--

A beam of light hit the ground in front of Tai's apartment, as the light cleared a blond haired boy and a similar looking Digimon could be seen. The apartment's door was blown off its hinges and the wall was full of holes made by unfriendly Digimon. Davis and GoldVeedramon slowly crept into Tai's now destroyed apartment, the furniture was tossed around, the ceiling had holes in it, and a familiar looking boy was knocked up against the wall bleeding from his arm. Davis immediately ran over to his friend and kneeled next to him. "Ken! What happened, where's everybody else?" Davis asked hoping his friend could still hear him.

"Millenniummon…Wormmon's gone…Davis he took everyone…It's all gone Davis…MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon couldn't even put a scratch on him…" Ken explained as tears ran down his face like a waterfall.

"Ken…it's going to be ok. Ken!" Davis reassured but quickly realized his friend was dying from blood loss. "Ken hold on!"

Ken groaned and quickly rolled his head over to the other side "Don't worry about me Davis, my music already stopped playing. Go save everyone and the world we loved so much. I'll be fine don't worry, now go" said Ken very slowly with a huff and a puff between breaths. A single tear fell from Davis's face and hit the destroyed ground below him.

"I'll save everyone Ken…I promise" Davis stated as he rose from the ground along with GoldVeedramon. Ken smiled then slowly closed his eyes. Davis turned about face and walked out of the door with GoldVeedramon following him. "We're going to fix this GoldVeedramon and we're going to make Millenniummon pay for what he did"

Davis and GoldVeedramon made their way down the many flights of stairs headed toward the black smoke in the distance where Millenniummon would be waiting for them with their friends next to him. It took two hours for them to get to where the black smoke was residing, during these two hours they ran into many hostile Digimon. GoldVeedramon deleted all of them with no emotion or pity. As soon as they came into sight of the location of black smoke was, they found out there were four mega level Digimon waiting for them. Davis and GoldVeedramon didn't care they walked straight into the trap with no regard for their own lives, all they cared about was that none of their friends got hurt anymore.

"Looks like the fly got caught into the trap" a strange looking Digimon stated as the four Digimon surrounded Davis and GoldVeedramon. Davis knew right off the bat which Digimon had tried to insult him it was a Puppetmon. Davis looked around at the other Digimon; they weren't going to be a problem they looked like they hadn't fought against a strong Digimon in their lives.

"GoldVeedramon use Gold V-Nova Blast on Puppetmon" Davis commanded with little to no emotion in his voice. GoldVeedramon grinned and shot a golden blast of light straight at Puppetmon, as soon as it hit Puppetmon screamed and turned into data that flew off into the wind. The other Digimon all took a step back, it wasn't everyday a mega leveled Digimon was destroyed in one attack. "GoldVeedramon destroy them all" said Davis; his voice had no emotion left in it. GoldVeedramon did as he was told, in an instant three Digimon exploded in data right in front of him. Davis rolled his eyes and slowly made his way over to where some of his friends were being kept, GoldVeedramon followed him wondering how long this war was going to last. Davis opened the door to the prison quickly knowing his friends were in there. As soon as Davis opened the door a Phantomon tried to cut off Davis's head with its scythe but failed, Davis quickly dodged the attack. GoldVeedramon didn't hesitate and sent out his Gold V-Nova blast straight into Phantomon's chest, he exploded into data instantly. A rusty brown key hit the floor after Phantomon had been deleted; Davis quickly picked it up and moved down the rows of cages knowing his friends were in one.

"Davis!" a voice screamed from one of the nearby cadges. Davis turned about face and ran toward the voice. As he got close to where he heard the voice, he saw who was in the cage. Cody, TK, Sora, Joe, and Yolei were all in there with sad and depressed expressions on their faces, their Digimon were nowhere to be seen. Davis quickly moved toward the lock and unlocked it allowing his friends to get to safety.

"Thanks Davis, but where's Ken?" Yolei asked quietly as she looked around hoping Ken was nearby.

Davis didn't respond, he just kept looking at the floor. He didn't want to say that Ken was probably dead but no excuse came to his head. He took a deep breath and prepared to tell them what happened to Izzy and Ken. "Ken and Izzy are dead, Izzy used his last strength to send me here and Ken was dying from blood loss in the apartment. I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything" Davis explained not making eye contact with any of them. As soon as he finished explaining he was struck by the back side of Yolei's hand.

"You bastard! Why did you leave them there to die! They trusted you and you left them there to die! You're a heartless bastard no wonder no one likes you! It's your entire fault we're in this mess! All of your Digimon have been deleted and it's your fault!" Yolei screamed at him while TK and Joe did their best to hold her back from killing Davis. Davis didn't move a muscle knowing she was right it would have been better if he had never become a digidestined.

"I know, but I can't do anything about that right now…just tell me where everyone else is and I'll save them" Davis explained without looking any of them in the eyes. He wanted to roll over and die right now but he knew he couldn't he still had people to save.

"There a mile away from here at the broadcasting station…Davis hurry" Sora answered as tears streamed down his face like a waterfall. With that Davis and GoldVeedramon ran out of the prison and took off toward the broadcasting station, knowing who was going to be there. Only one of them was going to survive this fight and it was going to be them. In less than ten minutes they arrived at the Broadcasting Station where Millenniummon would be waiting for them. Before they could get ten yards away from the station all of the remaining knights fell to the ground around them with their weapons drawn aimed at their necks.

Millenniummon came out of the shadows with a cage in its hands that contained all of the remaining digidestined and Alphamon. "Looks like the hero finally fell into my trap. It took you long enough I thought I might have to kill another one of your friends to make you hurry up" Millenniummon mocked as he held up the cage to his face. "Now to business, Magnamon and Leopardmon delete our little friends once and for all."

"You don't have to kill us!" Davis shouted out as Leopardmon inched his sword closer to Davis's neck. "Help me destroy Millenniummon and save the Digital World! You were once the Royal Knights that stood for honor and peace; look at yourselves. You've killed innocent Digimon that did nothing wrong but be in the wrong place at the wrong time! Help me defeat Millenniummon and we can restore the world we love so much" Davis pleaded hoping to get at least one of them to agree with him.

Millenniummon laughed. "Don't be stupid, Leopardmon kill him now!" Millenniummon commanded. Leopardmon didn't move. "Leopardmon I won't ask you again! Kill him now!"

"No, he's right we once stood for-"Leopardmon barked back but was interrupted swiftly by Millenniummon's Cannon Fire that deleted Leopardmon instantly. Leopardmon's data flew into the wind like a butterfly flying off to mate.

"Magnamon kill him now or suffer the same fate as Leopardmon" Millenniummon commanded with a stern voice that could make even the toughest flinch in fear.

"Burn in hell" Magnamon responded swiftly without thinking it was obvious Magnamon never really served Millenniummon. Millenniummon cursed and hit Magnamon in the chest with his Cannon Fire attack. Magnamon hit the ground immediately after being hit with Millenniummon's attack. "GoldVeedramon I give you my power…save the world I loved so much" Magnamon said slowly as the last of his energy flew into GoldVeedramon's body. Magnamon smiled one more time then disappeared into light where he could watch over the world he loved so much forever.

"Ignorant fools thinking their sacrifices would stand for anything, I am the ruler of this world and no one can stop me!" Millenniummon roared causing a nearby building to fall down from the sheer power he possessed.

"I get it now…The Royal Knights were never yours! They always followed Alphamon their one true leader! They just followed you to make sure you wouldn't be able to kill me! They sacrificed their lives to save the world they loved so much! GoldVeedramon are you ready for our last fight?" Davis explained as he looked at Millenniummon without fear. GoldVeedramon nodded. "This is our last fight and our last Digi-evolution! Using all the emotions we've gathered during our journey we will beat you Millenniummon and send you back to the hell you came from!" Davis shouted as a rainbow of colors came out of his chest headed straight for GoldVeedramon. GoldVeedramon started to glow brightly as the colors grew brighter showing Davis was putting all his strength into this. "GoldVeedramon!" Davis shouted at the top of his lungs.

**GoldVeedramon Miracle Digivolve into…UIforceVeedramon, the last Royal Knight!**

A tall Digimon now stood where GoldVeedramon was last seen. He was wearing a bright blue armor and bracelets on his arms that could summon his shield and sword when needed. "Davis thank you" UIforceVeedramon commented without moving his eyes from Millenniummon. "Millenniummon! My name is UIforceVeedramon and I am the last Royal Knight! I will make sure you burn in your hell! You have killed my friends and partners! I will make sure you pay for what you've done!" UIforceVeedramon roared causing two buildings to fall down, letting everyone know UIforceVeedramon was stronger than Millenniummon.

"You think you can stop me! I am a God compared to you!" Millenniummon roared back with the same strength. Alphamon didn't hesitate any longer; he broke the cage with his sword and took everyone to Davis's side. Alphamon had been waiting for Davis to awaken Veemon's true strength. "You rats! Bow down before me!"

"Only when you're dead!" Tai yelled back with a grin on his face.

"Fine, then I'll show you my real strength!" Millenniummon shouted at them with anger in his voice.

**Millenniummon digivolve to…Moon=Millenniummon, the evil god Digimon!**

Where Millenniummon once stood now contained a small blue crystal that contained a small form of Millenniummon. "UIforceVeedramon use Ray of Victory on Moon=Millenniummon quickly!" Davis shouted out as he climbed on UIforceVeedramon's back.

**"Ray of Victory!"** UIforceVeedramon shouted out as a V shaped ray of energy came out of the armor on his chest that was headed straight for Moon=Millenniummon.

"Don't forget about me! **Digitalize of Soul!"** Alphamon shouted out as multiple green beams came out of his palms headed straight for Moon=Millenniummon. Moon=Millenniummon didn't move an inch but actually moved toward the attacks so he could take them head on. The attacks collided with him creating a thick layer of white smoke.

"Direct hit!" Matt shouted out in joy as he watched the attacks hit Moon=Millenniummon.

"He's not done yet! He still isn't in his main form yet!" Alphamon shouted out to everyone.

"You really should know when to shut up Alphamon! **Death Crystal!"** Moon=Millenniummon roared as a tiny little blue crystal came out of smoke and went straight toward Davis's heart. No one moved and just watched as the tiny little blue crystal flew closer and closer towards Davis's heart where it would kill him instantly when it collided. No one saw Tai run toward Davis, no one saw Tai jump into the air and volt toward Davis, but everybody saw Tai take the little blue crystal to the heart killing him instantly. Tai's limp body fell right in front of Davis; Davis immediately fell to the ground and clutched Tai's body.

"Tai!" Davis shouted out as he clutched Tai's body.

Tai smiled and softly grabbed Davis who was now crying more than a baby who had just been scared half to death. "Davis…save the world you prick" Tai joked as his eyes closed for the last time.

"Moon=Millenniummon you bastard!" Davis roared at him. Kari and Matt were now crying, each for separate reasons. "I'll make you pay!"

"Davis control your anger before it takes you over!" Alphamon shouted at the now red-eyed Davis. UIforceVeedramon's now armor was red, and his eyes were red like Davis's. The anger in Davis was taking over UIforceVeedramon and Davis.

"Who should I kill next? Your little girlfriend or maybe Tai's best friend? Or maybe I'll make you watch as I kill everyone in the world. I think I'll kill your little girlfriend first, she seems like an easy target" Moon=Millenniummon taunted which just made Davis angrier.

"UIforceVeedramon kill Moon=Millenniummon now!" Davis shouted at his now bright red Digimon.

"Davis control your anger!" Alphamon pleaded with the out of control human and partner Digimon.

"Anger…I love it!" Moon=Millenniummon mocked. "I can feel it, can you? It's making me shake in joy! I think it's time for me to show you my real form! Once I'm done with you I'll take over the world!" Moon=Millenniummon shouted in joy. He started to shake and glow brightly; he was about to digivolve to his last form.

**Moon=Millenniummon digivolve to…ZeedMillenniummon, the Grim Reaper of the world!**

"This is his real form we have to kill him once and for all!" Alphamon shouted at Davis who ignored him.

Where Moon=Millenniummon once stood a two-headed dragon with his bottom portion trapped in a crystal now stood. His body was surrounded in chains of Fractal Code to negate his powers. "As soon as I kill you two the fractal code will break and I will be able to rule over this world as its God!" ZeedMillenniummon roared. "But first I'm going t level this town to the ground!" he shouted as he flew into the sky to destroy the town.

"UIforceVeedramon after him!" Davis shouted as UIforceVeedramon flew into the sky after ZeedMillenniummon who was flying at a pace faster than a bullet train.

"Davis!" Kari shouted to him. Davis ignored it knowing after he saved the world there would be time to make things up to her.

"Stupid fool can't you just die like the rest?" ZeedMillenniummon asked as he sped up toward the sky.

"Only when you're dead!" Davis roared back as UIforceVeedramon sped up after ZeedMillenniummon.

"Fine then, I'll make sure you die first!" ZeedMillenniummon responded and turned about face. He launched toward UIforceVeedramon with his claws ready to tear apart them. UIforceVeedramon pulled out his sword and the sword and claws created sparks when they came together. Each tried to cut the other but they each countered each other with movements in sync like a ballerina. Davis was holding on to dear life, they were up over a hundred feet falling from this height would mean certain death and Davis still had much to do in his life. "I have to admit your good but sadly this is where our symphony ends!" said ZeedMillenniummon slyly as he backed away from UIforceVeedramon and Davis.

"Davis jump!" UIforceVeedramon commanded, his armor was now back to its original blue. Davis nodded then jumped right off of UIforceVeedramon, he was falling faster than a bowling ball would be.

**"Time Destroyer!"** ZeedMillenniummon roared as he took his hand and crushed UIforceVeedramon's body. UIforceVeedramon started to fall faster than Davis was, UIforceVeedramon hit the ground hard. Davis's eyes widened as he watched his friend struggle to get up to save Davis. He turned around and saw ZeedMillenniummon coming straight toward him with his mouth open. Davis could hear people calling his name and UIforceVeedramon's name telling them not to give up. ZeedMillenniummon was getting closer now; beams of green energy were forming in his mouth. ZeedMillenniummon didn't want to survive and he wasn't going to take any chances. Davis didn't know what would kill him first him colliding with the ground or ZeedMillenniummon's attack, truth was he didn't care everything was going to end. He couldn't protect his friends, his family but worst of all he failed to keep his promise to all the people that sacrificed their lives to save the world they loved so much.

Then something hit him like a bullet train colliding with him. It was his last hope; he prayed UIforceVeedramon could use it. ZeedMillenniummon was coming closer and closer as was the ground. It was everyone's last hope. "UIforceVeedramon use **_All Delete_**!" Davis shouted with all his strength. Everything went white and Davis blacked out not knowing what happened.

--

The next chapter is the last one and it'll be up by monday. Once again i'm sorry for the wait.


End file.
